


Все о моей матери

by Mavis_Claire, philippa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Bridges of Madison County - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Retelling, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: После рождения детей Гермиона Грейнджер потеряла магию.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо нашей дорогой бете Rhaina!

**Глава 1**

**Май 2040 г.**

Если бы Рози Уизли спросили, есть ли в ее суматошной, насыщенной событиями и веселой жизни что-то неизменное, постоянное, может быть, даже напоминающее об абсолютных ценностях… (Тут она поморщилась, потому что старалась не употреблять таких слов в разговорах с самой собой. Да, представьте себе, Роуз Уизли, главная феминистка магической Британии, ведущий колумнист «Ведьмополитена», легко оперирующая тысячей понятий, жонглирующая словами, собирающая их в строчки сотен статей подобно ведьмам-вышивальцам прежних времен, знающая цену каждой букве, каждой фразе, не любила высокопарных выражений. Но никто, читая ее публикации пристрастно или дружелюбно, нипочем не догадался бы об этом. Алиса только хмыкала в ответ на ее признания, мазала ей нос мукой, тут же превращала муку в сахарную пудру и чмокала белое пятно посреди веснушек).

Так вот, если бы у Рози брали интервью, она никогда бы не призналась, что, оказавшись в родительском доме, думает как раз об этом: неизменном, постоянном. Сейчас из окна своей детской спальни она смотрела именно туда — в вечность. На голубое небо с жемчужно-серыми облаками. На ярко-зеленые майские холмы, почти плоские, словно великаны — не настоящие великаны, а сказочные, совсем огромные, — выравнивали их ладонями, убирали острые углы. На выглядывающее из-за облаков блеклое валлийское солнце. На все то, что до сих пор оставалось миром ее детства.

Только теперь, вдруг поняла она, детство кончилось навсегда. В этот мир, и без того непростой, пришла смерть, и пусть трава по-прежнему гнется под ветром, а солнечные лучи пронзают облака, мир изменился. Одна из основ — та самая, про которую ты никогда не думаешь, что это основа, а думаешь просто «мама», — исчезла, и теперь холмы, небо, светила все время будут находиться в зыбком, неуверенном равновесии.

Она толкнула створки и распахнула окно. В Уэльсе, как и везде, пахло весной. Теплым счастливым маем. Пустым, неправильным маем. Именно так.

Папа стоял у крыльца рядом с дядей Гарри, но даже не повернулся, услышав стук. Рози показалось, что они говорят без слов, и, честное слово, это было лучшее, что они сейчас могли придумать для папы. Дядя Гарри и тетя Джин, Нора или дом на Гриммо. Папу нельзя оставлять одного. Нельзя оставлять здесь. Они с Хью приведут в порядок Хаббл — дом, где прошло их детство, — разберут мамины вещи, присмотрят за стадом, а папа пусть побудет с кем-нибудь… родным. Но посторонним. Именно так — Рози, почти злясь на себя, порадовалась формулировке.

Папа даже не спорил, когда дядя Гарри предложил ему уехать на несколько дней. Перевести дух. Так он и сказал, самый надежный в мире дядя Гарри.

Рози еще раз взглянула на их макушки, темноволосую и рыжую с сединой, услышала шаги, повернулась — но это была не мама, мамы уже не будет, никогда. Алиса.

— Я готова, — тихо сказала Алиса. — Они тоже собрались.

— Вижу, — Рози кивнула на окно. У папиных ног стоял его саквояж, маленький саквояж, когда-то черный, а теперь изрядно облезший, с протертой на углах кожей, давний-давний мамин подарок, из тех времен, когда он только начинал ездить на ярмарки и выставки.

— Пойдем? — Алиса взмахнула палочкой, закрывая окно. Так непривычно: они старались не применять магию в подобных мелочах. Но теперь… все можно?

И именно это неловко, стыдно подуманное «все можно» заставило ее уткнуться в плечо Алисы и всхлипнуть. В первый раз за сегодня.

***

— Пойдем, — сказал Гарри.

Конечно, они хотели как лучше. Ходили вокруг Рона, будто вокруг треснутой вазы: не то что задеть, даже говорить громко боязно — а ну как разобьется? Уж поплакать могли бы, подумал он, машинально кивая. Спрашивать, куда Гарри его зовет, толку не было: если не на Гриммо, то в Нору, что совой об пенек, что пеньком об сову. Сам он забился бы куда-нибудь в угол или лучше ушел на пастбище, на воздухе всяко полегчало бы, но…

Рон присмотрелся: Гарри уставился себе под ноги, еле заметно качая головой, будто спорил с кем-то и не соглашался. Сгорбился, что ли, за эти два дня? Или просто… ну да, постарел, просто Рон не замечал. Значит, и он тоже?..

— Джинни ждет. — Гарри подался к нему, даже руку протянул, чтобы увести, но взяться не решился. — Правда, пойдем, а? Она бы…

Только, блин, этого не хватало. Гарриных утешений в упор и пары сочувственных взглядов в спину в качестве контрольной Авада Кедавра.

Мерлин, он и детей-то сейчас видеть не желал, и не потому, что собирался, оставшись один, что-то такое учинить. Даже напиваться не думал… ну, наверно. Просто занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы не вспоминать, как позавчера — он едва не выругался вслух, осознав, что да, всего-то позавчера, — спустился в кухню, не нашел ни завтрака, ни даже разожженной плиты и пошел узнать, чего это Гермиона так разоспалась. И нашел… она уже холодная была, и такая тихая, лежала там под своим любимым пуховым одеялом на боку, рука под щекой, как всегда засыпала, и рядом с ним, и одна, значит…

Гарри выдохнул, явно собираясь уговаривать дальше.

— Только до утра, — опередил его Рон. — В пять уйду, сам понимаешь… И слушай, а если я тоже того? Кто за ними смотреть будет, а?

Гарри заморгал, соображая, о чем вообще речь, — и вдруг взорвался:

— Какие еще пять утра?! Какое «я тоже»?! Ничего с твоими коровами не сделается за...

Вот так-то было лучше.

— День-два справятся, — нехотя согласился Рон: сдаваться сразу не стоило. Гарри щурился и, кажется, даже слезу пустил наконец-то, и Рону вдруг стало тошно за то, что самому ему даже это шкуру не прошибло: стоит тут, рассчитывает, как когда-то в шахматах.

— Она предупреждала, — вдруг пробормотал Гарри, — чтобы я не покупался вот на это твое. И не пробуй даже, Рональд Уизли. Все, пошли!

***

Алиса, не раз приезжавшая с Рози сюда, в Хаббл, отлично помнила про все особенности родительского дома подруги и потому еды наготовила с запасом, словно Рози и Хью собирались провести в Уэльсе как минимум месяц. Блюда с пирогами, укрытые заклинаниями, посудина с салатом, холодная жареная курица, уже нарезанный и тщательно упакованный в пергаментные листы ростбиф занимали обеденный стол. Кастрюля с рыбным супом осталась на плите: разбираться с маггловским холодильником предстояло Рози. А вот что делать дальше, они не знали. Папа оставит все как есть или начнет пользоваться чарами? Здесь, в доме, сотворенном, организованном специально для мамы: с электричеством и газовой плитой, с небольшим телевизором на подоконнике, с бойлерами в подвале и сложной системой запоров входной двери: что уж теперь скрывать, уединенность Хаббла всегда беспокоила папу и когда они были маленькими, и когда уехали в Хогвартс, а мама стала все чаще оставаться одна.

Сейчас Алиса стояла в дверях, оглядывая кухню довольным взглядом полководца, выигравшего сражение. Рози обняла ее сзади, вдохнула привычный сладкий запах, так контрастировавший с ее собственными пряными духами. Ей нравились тяжелые и душные восточные ароматы, Алиса Лонгботтом всегда пахла домашним: выпечкой, творогом, свежесмолотым кофе, цветками бергамота, добавленными в чай. Рози честно думала, что в самом начале их отношений это определило многое — её просто вело, тянуло к теплой коже, ей хотелось не целоваться даже, а лизаться, собирать с Алисиной шеи, щек, волос всю эту томную, ленивую сладость.

— Пришли сову, если что-нибудь понадобится, — не поворачиваясь, но подаваясь назад, подставляясь под ее губы, прошептала Алиса.

— Мы и это съесть не успеем.

Рози взяла ее за руку, сжала мягкую ладонь и повела в пустую темную комнату, где не было ничего, кроме камина, соединенного с общей сетью.

— Дом Уизли и Лонгботтом.

Алиса еще раз кивнула на прощанье и исчезла в зеленом пламени.

***

Хьюго нашелся где и ожидалось: у второго камина, маминого. Два камина в Хаббле существовали, кажется, всегда, хотя на самом деле этот, перед которым сидел Хью, папа установил потом, через год после их новоселья, специально для мамы. Рози помнила возню, камни для очага, сложенные в центре комнаты и занимавшие полгостиной, веселое папино ворчание и мамину радость. Тогда-то, года в четыре, она никак не могла понять, почему каминов два, почему мама сидит с ними у своего, где горит желто-оранжевое, горячее пламя, а угли нельзя трогать рукой, если не хочешь обжечься.

Не сосчитать, сколько вечеров они провели перед этим камином, который поначалу считали настоящим. Сначала мама читала им вслух; потом вслух читала Рози, потом Хью, потом каждый сидел со своей книгой, а папа, вернувшийся от тавров, дремал в кресле или шуршал «Квиддичным обозрением».

Но правильным, волшебным, был второй камин, папин. Тот самый, в пустой комнате, где, кроме него, ничего из мебели и не было. Папин камин, откуда появлялись, приходя в гости, высокий худой дедушка и мягкая круглая бабушка, серьезный дядя Гарри и крутая тетя Джин, и веселые братья и сестры, и дядя Джордж, всегда непредсказуемый с такими же непредсказуемыми подарками, которые он любил «проверять» на племянниках.

Рози было пять лет, когда она спросила у папы, почему камины в их доме такие разные. И папа объяснил (как теперь она понимала, хорошо объяснил), что его камин соединен с сотней других и по нему можно попасть хоть в гости к родственникам, хоть в нужный лондонский магазин, хоть на работу, и даже в само Министерство — то есть в место, где раньше работала мама.

А мамин камин ни с чем таким не связан. Он один, только для нее («Для нас, — быстро поправился папа, — и огонь в нем обыкновенный, поэтому, Рози, надо всегда следить…»).

Про «следить» она уже помнила. Чтобы угольки не выскакивали, а коли выскочат — позвать взрослых и увести Хью, и чтобы Хью не лез к огню, и чтобы дрова лежали поглубже… Ей нравились ее обязанности, но вечером в детской Рози вдруг так отчетливо представила папин камин, окруженный множеством других, словно он был тавром в стаде, и мамин — одинокий, почему-то не в доме, а в поле около холма, под мелким и резким местным снегом, и каждый порыв ветра пытался погасить горячий огонь. Это было настолько грустно, что она почти заплакала и ужасно захотела сейчас же сбежать вниз, сказать маме, что она не одна и ее камин лучше, но даже тогда, в пять лет, не поняла — почувствовала, что той это не понравится.

***

Хьюго сидел в кресле очень прямо, ни дать ни взять директор Макгонагалл за столом в Большом Зале. Рози присела на подлокотник рядом, потрепала его по волосам.

— Ты как?

Они произнесли это почти хором и улыбнулись. Только Хью сразу поморщился и неуверенно спросил, кивнув на камин:

— Ты думаешь, можно?

Длинный коробок с каминными спичками лежал, как и полагается, на полке, но Рози поняла его вопрос и кивнула.

Хью огляделся, протянул руку к очагу. Щелкнул пальцами и скомандовал:

— Инсендио!

Бумага для растопки весело вспыхнула, за ней мгновенно занялись дрова.

И всё-таки его способности удивляли до сих пор. Он оказался самым сильным выпускником своего года; в Мунго, где он уже пять лет работал целителем, Хью был нарасхват, по всем этажам и всем отделениям; и прибавлял, прибавлял с каждым годом. Такого вот Инсендио пальцами, без палочки, Рози у него еще не видела.

Все они знали, что это не просто «большой магический потенциал» (так сначала говорили в Хогвартсе). Что это — от мамы, ее первый и последний подарок, подарок навсегда. Но никто и никогда даже не заикался об этом; впрочем, в их семье умели молчать о многом.

Меньше всего Рози думала о зависти. Вместе с маминой силой, яркой и неожиданной, как майская гроза над холмами, на Хьюго обрушилось чувство вины, с которым он даже не пытался справиться. Но и принять до конца не мог, хотя (Рози знала) мама говорила с ним, пыталась убедить, что уж он-то ни в чем не виноват. Но они же все были упертые Уизли, что родители, что их дети, — поэтому Хью всегда словно извинялся за свое волшебство.

**Глава 2**

В Норе не дышалось.

Дом пустовал вот уже десять лет, с тех пор как папы не стало, и сколько Джинни ни старалась поддерживать порядок, сколько ни настаивала, чтобы на все праздники и дни рожденья непременно сюда, и ни возилась с садом и уборкой, — все едино хозяйкой не была. Пожалуй, больше других Нора признавала Хьюго: он и у деда был любимым внуком, хотя тот до последнего не позволял себе кого-то откровенно выделять.

Но Рону здесь было тошно.

Сад цвел — яблони пахли, хоть ножом режь, а за ними стояла в очередь сирень — ее привез Невилл хрен знает откуда и хрен знает когда, специально для мамы. Мама ушла первой, за ней папа, а теперь вот…

Рон встал, развел руки, как если бы ему жало в плечах: легче не стало. Воздуха не хватало, будто это была не Нора, не родной дом, а клетка, в которую его посадили. Для собственной же пользы, да.

Только вот стоило им разлить по стаканам огневиски, как зазвенел маггловский телефон, и Гарри, виновато моргая, объявил, что должен ненадолго уйти, совсем ненадолго, служба… Ну да, представителю Магической Британии при Парламенте Британии маггловской никто не делал скидок на семейные обстоятельства…

Окна были распахнуты, из-за белых кухонных занавесок слышался звон посуды: Джинни сражалась с обедом. И кто б подумал, что из нее не получится поварихи? Единственное, наверно, что ей не далось — все остальное получалось идеально: вон и деревья как на картинке, и стены недавно покрашены, и в спальне, наверно, постелено новое…

Мерлин, вдруг спохватился он, а изгородь-то! Изгородь на дальнем выгоне так и не починил: собирался с утра заняться — с того утра… А Рози с Хьюго не заметят, выпустят стадо…

— Джин!

Она высунулась в окно — насупленная и, кажется, даже заплаканная:

— Сейчас поедим вдвоем, Гарри сказал, что будет к обеду!

— Мне это… домой надо, дело есть, я только что вспомнил.

— Какое еще дело?! Никуда не пойдешь! И к камину не пущу — если что-то срочное, напиши письмо. Стрелка на чердаке, с ней и отправишь.

***

Чердак тоже был идеально чист: никаких корзин и сундуков по углам, никакого упыря, даже пыли — и той не было. Рон остановился, понимая, что зря сорвался, что ничего с его изгородью и его стадом не случится, тавры отчего-то тот угол выгона не любят, объедают в последнюю очередь, и никто туда не пойдет…

Вернется — и починит. Он представил, как станет обходить участок, как потом войдет в пустой дом, где даже совы нет — хотя сейчас-то сову можно завести. И еще что-то сделать такое, чего раньше нельзя было. Помощника нанять, хотя бы того паренька, который просился в позапрошлом году, говорил, что, мол, уникальный опыт приручения волшебных существ, что наука не простит...

Разыскать его, может? Письмо должно было остаться. И да, все бумаги — Гермиона их хранила, сам он наверняка растерял бы половину, а там и купчая на Хаббл — их дом, невесть почему названный так предыдущими хозяевами, и договор аренды пастбища. Сколько из тех ста лет, которые там значатся, прошло? Всего тридцать пять?

Когда они заходили в маггловскую контору подписывать договор, Рон до последнего не верил, что можно будет договориться о чем-то на сто лет вперед: а оказывается, это у них было обычное дело. Срок никого не удивил, зато пожилой нотариус, похожий на покойного Фаджа, не удержался под конец, спросил, зачем такой приятной молодой паре понадобилось арендовать две тысячи акров холмистых пустошей, которые застройке не подлежат, а для посадок не годятся?

— Простор люблю, — выдал тогда Рон. — Всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы места много, а людей никого!

Маггл покосился странно, но промолчал.

«...Хочу домой», — подумал Рон, вздыхая.

— Готово! — крикнула Джинни. Он потрепал по перьям глухо ухнувшую Стрелку и побрел вниз.

***

— Просто объясни мне, как ты умудряешься не поправляться?

Длинноногий Хью даже не притормозил, пока они взбирались на первый холм, но Рози не отставала. Эту дорогу они могли пройти не то что с закрытыми глазами — после полного Обливейта, наверное. Потому что дорога была не в памяти, а в них самих. Как кровь, как магия, как жизнь.

Пастбище находилось в лощине между двумя типично валлийскими холмами; второй, дальний, правда, был повыше и не с такой плоской вершиной.

— Ты точно хочешь знать?

— Ну слушай, Алиса потрясающе готовит! Пироги как зачарованные, я остановиться не мог. Ем, понимаю, что еще немного — и лопну. Но продолжаю есть!

— Во-первых, дома я пироги не ем, она все относит в кондитерскую и отправляет своей маме в «Котел», а во-вторых… — Рози остановилась, задрала голову и посмотрела на брата, — секс, Хью. Много хорошего секса. Утром, вечером… Калории улетают только так.

— Роз!

— Ты сам спросил, — она пожала плечами. — И не вижу ничего плохого в том, что могу, как старшая сестра, навести тебя на простую, простую и очевидную, Хью, мысль: девственником жить и умирать скучно, — она покрутила в голове последнее слово: — Да, именно так. Скучно.

— Можно, я сам разберусь… — завел было Хьюго привычную свою песню, но она приложила палец к его губам, закрывая тему.

До вершины холма оставалось всего ничего, там стоило остановиться и оглядеться, полюбоваться волнисто-плоским пейзажем, а потом начать спуск к пастбищу: по мягкой ярко-зеленой траве, срывая на ходу золотистые колоски цветущего дикого дрока. Просто так, потому что с собой они несли тепличный, домашний. Папа сто лет как перешел на него. И таврам мамин дрок нравился больше.

***

Папа любил шутить, что Рози уже прославила их семью и непременно войдет в какой-нибудь новый учебник о магических животных, который когда-нибудь напишет какой-нибудь новый Скамандер. Потому что именно она, Рози Уизли, оказалась той самой волшебницей, которая смогла первой за несколько столетий увидеть пещерных тавров.

И пусть Рози было всего пять лет. Пусть всё остальное делали папа и мама. Первой тавра увидела она, когда мама гуляла с ними по холмам. Папа тогда еще работал у дяди Джорджа. «Больше мешал, — говорил Джордж Уизли, — все время дергался, как вы там одни». Они — одни — справлялись отлично. Мама водила их гулять, надолго, они проводили в холмах по полдня в хорошую погоду, но и дожди её не особо останавливали, словно находиться дома ей было невмоготу. В Хаббле хозяйничал Гиллис — старый-престарый домовик, перешедший к новым хозяевам вместе с домом. Рози никогда не спрашивала, но была уверена, что это все придумал папа. Найти дом далеко от Лондона, в месте, которое могло оказаться интересным для мамы (тут он промахнулся, наверное, но сейчас уже выяснять было не у кого). Дом с домовым эльфом, чтобы тот мог помочь и с готовкой, и с уборкой, и присмотреть за детьми.

Так они оказались в Уэльсе, в слишком большом для четверых доме, полном загадочных запертых комнат, шорохов на чердаке, невнятных постукиваний в огромном, закопченном века назад подвале. В Уэльсе, где холмы лениво тянулись к небу, а в долинах серые валуны прятались в траве. На эти валуны маленькая Рози любила забираться больше всего; именно у такого камня она и увидела совершенно незнакомое существо — не похожее ни на одну картинку из книг, ни на кого вообще!

У существа были изогнутые рога. У существа была шерсть, когда-то, наверное, белая, сейчас свалявшаяся и грязно-серая. У существа были огромные и такие несчастные зеленые глаза, что оно было даже немного похоже на дядю Гарри с очень-очень старых колдографий. Рози испугалась только на минуточку — существо было все-таки очень большим для пятилетней девочки, — но потом, не зная, как помочь страдающим глазам, протянула существу собранный по дороге букетик нераспустившегося еще дрока — несколько темно-зеленых колосков с желтыми бутонами. Существо моргнуло раз, другой, наклонилось к ней и мягко, совсем не больно прихватив пальцы, вытянуло цветки из ее руки.

Так Рози Уизли познакомилась с пещерным тавром и, по мнению папы, вошла в историю.

***

…Хотя запросто могла и не войти. Когда она, не слезая с валуна и поглаживая неведомого зверя по мягкой даже через грязь шерсти, окликнула маму, та просто обернулась и позвала ее.

— Но здесь же зверь! — удивленно воскликнула Рози. — Смотри, какой он грустный!

Мама моргнула — точь-в-точь как неизвестное Розино животное.

— Я не вижу никакого зверя, — тихо и твердо сказала она.

— Мама, но вот же он! Рога, — Рози невежливо потянула существо за рог, — глаза, — животное зажмурилось, словно предугадав, что его сейчас ткнут пальцем в глаз, — шерсть! — Она приподняла длинную спутанную прядь. — Смотри, я правду говорю!

Мама прижимала к себе Хью, как будто это они должны были бояться существа, а не оно их.

— Посмотри на него хорошенько и запомни, — наконец выговорила она. — А дома нарисуешь его, хорошо? Спускайся, Роз, нам пора.

Рози еще раз внимательно взглянула на зверя и послушалась.

***

Рисунок ей самой понравился. Но не до конца. Даже любуясь портретом зверя, она где-то в глубине души понимала, что ярко-зеленые кляксы были не очень-то похожи на грустные глаза любителя дрока. Но мама отнеслась к изображению со всей серьезностью. Спросила, чем существо пахло. Было ли ей страшно. Что она чувствовала. Видела ли она других таких же и вообще видела ли что-нибудь еще.

Рози важно отвечала на вопросы, разговор казался ей таким же, как у взрослых.

А вот вернувшийся домой папа, узнав об их приключении (Рози великодушно объединила всех вместе: саму себя, маму и Хью), рассмеялся. Подхватил Рози, подбросил к потолку, поцеловал и сказал:

— Ну ты и выдумщица, Роз. Давай, выдумай, что у нас на ужин?

На ужин была жареная рыба, но это было неинтересно и совсем невкусно. Рози ковырялась в тарелке и, как только стало ясно, что нудный вечер подходит к концу, сбежала к себе. Она ужасно обиделась на папу и на маму, которая промолчала. Ей даже захотелось уйти из дома — туда, в долину между холмами, спрятаться вместе с неизвестным зверем и стать такой же грустной и невидимой.

Голоса мамы и папы на первом этаже звучали все громче. Наверно, они решили, что раз Хью спит, то и Рози тоже. Она выскользнула из комнаты, прошла по полутемному коридору и прислушалась.

Мама и папа говорили о ней. О ней и её существе.

— Ну неужели ты ничего не придумывала в детстве, Герми? — повышая голос, спрашивал папа. — Я так целые истории сочинял, для себя, конечно, у нас же только заикнись…

— Нет, — опять так же тихо и твердо сказала мама. — Представь себе, я всегда старалась опираться на факты. Можешь думать, что мне не хватает воображения…

Папа фыркнул, но мама продолжила:

— Она не сочиняла, Рон. Неужели я не могу определить, врет пятилетняя девочка или нет?

— Так она и не врала! Поверила в эту зверюгу на несколько минут и рассказала тебе!

— Рон. Завтра вечером ты принесешь «Чудовищную книгу о чудовищах»… — Мама помолчала. — И Скамандера. Для начала.

— Вот уж нет, Герми! Это волшебные книги, и я не позволю тебе…

— Что?!

Рози сжалась и отступила в коридор, хотя страшно не любила полутьму за спиной. Родители замолчали, и папа смотрел на маму так… ну как она сама смотрела на маму из-за косичек.

Косички Рози ненавидела почти так же, как омлет. Но мама каждое утро заплетала ей то две, то одну, разделяла волосы пробором, несмотря на ее нытье. Папа иногда не выдерживал и говорил, улыбаясь:

— Вспомни себя в Хоге, Герми.

— Когда ей будет одиннадцать, пусть делает что хочет, — спокойно отвечала мама. — Приучи с детства и только потом дай волю, Рон.

Папа корчил за маминой спиной забавные рожи и лохматил себе волосы, но мама даже не поворачивалась, аккуратно сплетая ее непослушные пряди в тугой «колосок». Рози смотрела на нее в упор, но это было так же бесполезно, как и папино кривлянье.

«Колосок» напомнил ей о дроке и о звере, который жевал стебель с бутонами так, словно это была самая-самая сладкая конфета. Она опять шагнула к лестнице, взглянула вниз: мама сидела за столом, выпрямившись, перед ней лежал Розин рисунок, и папа отступил:

— Только если ты будешь смотреть книги со мной, Герми.

— Хорошо, — согласилась мама. — Но, думаю, в этих книгах такого зверя не будет. Так что готовься…

— Всегда готов, — ответил папа, встал и потянулся к маме, опираясь на стол и на картинку, сминая ее большой рукой. Это тоже было ужасно обидно, но мама вытянула рисунок из-под его ладони и только потом подняла к нему голову.

***

— Эй, о чем задумалась? — спросил Хью и всунул ей в руки связку дрока. — Я вывожу, ты кормишь. Давай.

Рози кивнула. Раньше, когда папа стал им доверять кормление тавров, все было наоборот. Она, как старшая, пропускала стадо через зачарованный коридор: сначала таврят, потом тавриц (стельных следовало загонять первыми и давать им по два-три стебля) и только потом взрослых самцов. Сейчас Хью начал открывать входы в пещеры у подножия холма и строить животных по выработанному папой ранжиру. Тавры проходили мимо Рози, холеные, благостные, ни разу не напоминавшие то заморенное существо, которое вышло к ней навстречу много лет назад.

…Они все до сих пор не знали, почему та таврица выбрала Рози. Папа считал, что она была на сносях и заботилась о еще не родившемся детеныше, и, скорее всего, был прав. Вот чего у папы было не отнять: как только он признавал чью-то правоту, то отдавался этой самой правоте со всей возможной и невозможной страстью. Тавры внезапно оказались для него состоявшейся мечтой, но это Рози понимала сейчас.

А тогда, в самом начале, он раз за разом водил Рози в долину между холмами, мама с Хью шла вместе с ними, но не спускалась с первого склона, стояла и ждала, потом — сидела и ждала, потом, когда дело пошло и тавры стали выходить на приманку, нераспустившийся дрок, и с каждым съеденным цветком преображались едва ли не на глазах — занялась этим самым дроком.

Теплицы с никогда не расцветающими золотистыми колосками теперь стояли вокруг старого дома. Папа бросил работу у дяди Джорджа, экспериментировал, ошибался, находил, говорил о таврах с утра до вечера, словно никак не мог поверить, что ему выпала такая удача. Рози гордилась: собой, папой, они были «главные по таврам во всей Британии», и даже учеба в Хогвартсе не смогла поначалу отвлечь ее от мыслей о пепельно-серых зверях, медленно перемещающихся в долине, таких зависимых, таких осторожных, выживших благодаря им, семье Уизли.

«Это предназначение», — важно говорил Хагрид, а великан Хагрид испокон веков считался в Хогвартсе главным по волшебным тварям.

Все было прекрасно ровно до тех пор, пока Рози к таврам не охладела. Ей было семнадцать. Она дружила с Джейми Поттером, который и фестралу смог бы объяснить, чем Лондон, даже если ты в нем никто, лучше, чем затерянная между холмами ферма в графстве Поуис, даже если твоего папу и ваших тавров приглашают на каждую выставку в день празднования Гвил Авст, первого августа, — официальный съезд всех магов Уэльса.

Папа шутя говорил, что Поттеры всегда сбивают добропорядочных волшебников с правильного пути, и Рози все чаще казалось, что он не шутит.

Бедный папа. Если бы он мог предположить в Розины семнадцать, насколько ее путь будет далек от его представлений о правильной карьере и правильной семье.

(Тут она запиналась, потому что не могла понять, что случилось раньше — успешная карьера в «Ведьмополитене» или сладкая, сводящая с ума Алиса Лонгботтом. Они пришли в ее жизнь почти одновременно. Рози тонула в счастье, каждый день обещал одновременно драйв и уют, склоки на работе и любовь дома. Не секс — сознаемся, она просто хотела поддразнить Хьюго, — а именно любовь, когда уставшая от кухонной суеты Алиса вытягивалась на диване, а Рози просто гладила ей спину или руки, без всяких чар, абсолютно невинно, больше желая пожалеть, чем соблазнить, но Алиса заводилась и от такой невинности, и… Пожалеем папу и поставим многоточие там, где полагается зажмуриться, поцеловать, медленно расстегнуть все пуговицы и крючочки или вульгарно запустить руку под юбку, не удивившись уже раздвинутым ногам... Папа, прости!)

Так или иначе, в семнадцать лет Рози тавров возненавидела. Они казались ей клеймом: а, это Рози Уизли, та, которая возится со скотиной в Уэльсе!

Ей хотелось другого; желания были смутными и никак не могли оформиться не то что в слова, хотя бы в мысли, вернее, мысль была, одна-единственная: провести всю жизнь в Уэльсе Рози не планировала.

Мама всегда принимала их сторону во всех спорах с папой. Вообще-то они жили тихо и мирно ровно до того момента, когда Рози заявила, что хочет провести лето у тети Джин в Лондоне, а помогать на пастбище вполне может один Хью.

Ей до сих пор было стыдно, когда она вспоминала папино лицо после своего слишком демонстративного заявления. Наверно, о перемене планов стоило объявить помягче, но помягче Рози не умела в принципе.

Папа тоже не умел. Он побагровел, глубоко вдохнул, а выдохнул уже воплем:

— Ты что, с ума сошла?!

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я угробила всю жизнь на твоих тавров?! — мгновенно заводясь, огрызнулась Рози.

И понеслось.

Мама сначала слушала их перепалку, потом резко сказала: «Ну-ка, заткнулись оба!», схватила оторопевшего папу за руку и увела из столовой, оставив разъяренную раскрасневшуюся Рози на поле боя.

***

Больше года папа и Рози держали марку. То есть не разговаривали, ограничиваясь «добрыми утрами» и «спокойными ночами». Как ее обсуждали родители, Рози не знала. После скандала мама совершенно спокойно, словно безобразной сцены и не было, поговорила с ней о будущем и дала неожиданный, но правильный, как всегда у мамы, совет.

В Лондоне у Поттеров Рози обложилась всеми вышедшими книгами Риты Скитер и принялась за чтение. Процесс оказался странным: читать бредни, умело сплетенные с правдой, было не столько интересно, сколько противно, но при этом она умудрялась выуживать из мутного потока информации нужное: Ритины приемы, Ритину работу с источниками (или их принципиальное игнорирование), Ритин стиль — летящий вперед, манящий, обманчиво-легкий, вколачивающий ее точку зрения в мозги читателя даже против воли последнего.

Про папу, маму и дядю Гарри читать было особенно трудно; Рози злилась, краснела, пару раз с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не спалить проклятый том, особенно когда речь заходила о том, что у мамы были какие-то отношения с дядей Гарри. «Бред, чушь, вот же мерзкая дура», — бормотала она, но исправно прочитывала страницы. Не то чтобы врага следовало знать в лицо — стоило изучить его методы и кое-что взять на вооружение самой.

В августе она все-таки вернулась домой и провела отличный месяц с мамой, обсуждая возможные перспективы. К окончанию школы Рози Уизли четко знала, что должна устроиться в «Ведьмополитен», начать с азов и постепенно продвигаться вверх: от стажера и девочки на подхвате к маленьким заметкам, а потом, если всё пойдет нормально, то и дальше.

Мамин план, как и все мамины планы, был безупречен. Хью стал практикантом в Мунго, Рози писала первые большие статьи, папа сдался. Буря самоопределений отгремела над Хабблом и унеслась дальше, испытывать на прочность другие семьи.

***

Почему-то ей всегда казалось, что мама должна была вести дневник. Не просто записи о детях, эти они нашли сразу, в среднем ящике ее письменного стола. Верхний был забит маггловскими документами на ферму, папиными магическими аффидевитами и дипломами; в среднем хранились их ежегодные хогвартские аттестаты, номера «Ведьмополитена» с первыми публикациями Рози и статья о Хьюго из «Ежедневного пророка» с тошнотворным названием «Руки целителя». Под журналами, номером «Пророка», аттестатами и обнаружились их собственные «досье». Если данные о Рози (рост, вес, кормление, первые улыбки, слова и шаги) были увековечены на пергаментном свитке, неожиданно для мамы перевязанном розовой ленточкой, то всё то же самое про Хью было записано в ярко-синей маггловской тетради. Хьюго, сидевший в мамином кресле, съежился.

— Тыневиноват, — в одно слово пробормотала Рози и уткнулась носом ему в волосы. — Хью, нельзя все время думать об этом.

— Я не думаю. Я просто знаю, — тихо ответил тот.

Никто не понятия не имел, как с ним справиться. Как выбить из его почти гениальной по всем магическим меркам головы чувство вины. Рождение Рози только уменьшило волшебные силы мамы; рождение Хью лишило ее магии полностью. Именно поэтому они оказались здесь, в Уэльсе, и мама так же уверенно и планомерно, словно по-прежнему работала в Министерстве, принялась за создание новой реальности. В которой ей пришлось прожить еще тридцать пять лет, подумала Рози. И которая была не так уж плоха для всех них.

Хью наклонился и дернул нижний ящик.

— Заперто, — растерянно сказал он. — Почему?

У мамы не было секретов; она всегда абсолютно честно отвечала на поставленные вопросы. Иногда — безжалостно честно, но… Рози представила ее лицо: тонкое, с внимательными темными глазами и большим выразительным ртом; ей часто казалось, что мамины губы говорят больше, чем глаза. Эти губы могли приговорить, но куда чаще — обнадежить, эти глаза следили за ними, даже если случаи, когда мама выезжала из дома, можно было по пальцам перечесть. На выезд требовалось заказать маггловское такси до Ньютауна, там пересесть на поезд… и далее, далее… То, что для них заключалось в представлении нужного места и заклинании «Аппарейт!»; то, для чего требовалась щепоть дымолетного порошка и точный адрес в каминной сети; то, для чего изготовляли порт-ключи, для мамы было делом многоступенчатым и — вдруг поняла Рози, впервые сформулировав так, — унизительным.

— Алохомора, — внезапно разозлившись, сказала она. Ящик вылетел из пазов, хлопнулся на пол. В нем не было ничего, кроме полупрозрачной папки-конверта.

Рози подняла её и сразу узнала ровный мамин почерк за просвечивающим пластиком.

«Милые мои Рози и Хью», — обращение можно было прочитать, не раскрывая папку, и у нее почему-то задрожали руки. Мама никогда не говорила так.

— Ну, — выдохнул Хьюго, — что там?

**Глава 3**

_«Милые мои Рози и Хью,_

_если вы читаете это письмо, значит… значит, вы его читаете. Даже не ожидала, что буду испытывать трудности в формулировках. Существует множество естественных, неизбежных процессов, и кому как не тебе, Хьюго, знать, что смерть — один из них?_

_Я всегда старалась быть с вами честной; это не составляло труда: вы — замечательные дети. Конечно, я не вполне объективна, но ведь почти все в жизни мы видим не так, как оно есть, а через призму своего восприятия, мнения и убеждений. Через волшебную призму любви?_

_Об этом и пойдет речь дальше. Я не хочу оправдываться или просить прощения у вас и даже у папы. То, что мы прожили столько лет после… после описываемых событий, может — надеюсь! — как-то объяснить вам мой выбор._

_Это не дневник и не исповедь. Я запишу свою историю как рассказ, так будет проще мне и вам, наверное, тоже._

_Не очень похоже на мои обычные письма, правда?_

_И последняя просьба: читайте всё, собранное в этой папке, в той последовательности, которой придерживалась я._

_Мама»._

Рози приподняла листок с письмом. Под ним лежал пергамент, написанный незнакомым почерком. Потом — тетрадь, потом — еще листки.

— Пойдем вниз, — сказала она, наконец. — Думаю, это надолго.

Хью послушно, как в детстве, последовал за ней. Рози медленно, слишком медленно, растягивая время простыми делами, заварила чай, подвинула второе кресло к маминому камину, и они сели у огня, склонив головы к папке. Точно так же, как когда-то давно — к книгам сказок. Не хватало только мамы, но она была здесь, Рози чувствовала это.

Она переложила мамино письмо и взяла пергамент.

— Это… это письмо ей, — удивленно выговорил Хью. — От кого?

***

_«Гермиона, сердце мое,_

_вчера вечером я решил приготовить спагетти, а когда сел за стол, обнаружил, что накрыл на двоих. Я все время говорю с тобой — вернее, договариваю то, на что у нас не хватило времени. Собственно, мне кажется, что я и за всю жизнь не наговорился бы, и иногда я даже рад, что ты не слышишь безумные монологи, где оставлено место для твоих реплик. Но в следующую секунду меня охватывает такая тоска, что я готов взвыть не хуже оборотня в полнолуние._

_К счастью, при переносе на бумагу мне хватает ума опустить худшую половину этого монолога — вздохи, сопливые признания и мольбы о встрече. Гораздо легче вспомнить старые навыки и описать себя самое, как если бы я описывал в статье очередную волшебную тварь. Извини._

_Итак, Рольф Лайнус Скамандер, сорока пяти лет от роду, пол мужской, светлый шатен, глаза серые, рост пять футов десять дюймов, вес… нужно ли это? Я хотел бы, чтобы мы знакомились друг с другом всю жизнь, и уверен, что каждый день открывал в тебе новые и новые тайны. Видишь, стоит подумать о тебе, и я опять сбиваюсь с мысли._

_В некотором роде я заложник семьи: мы с братом с рождения были обречены продолжить дело, которому посвятили себя отец и дед. Я сказал «обречены»? В сущности, ни о чем другом я никогда не мечтал: никто из Скамандеров не был домоседом, мои предки женились и заводили детей не по сильной сердечной склонности, а скорее из чувства долга, так что здесь, с тобой, насколько мне известно, я первопроходец._

_Я закончил Илверморни, но попал не в дом Рогатого Змея, а в дом Гром-птицы: я больше авантюрист, чем ученый. Мне и палочка такая досталась: секвойя и чешуя перуанского ядозуба — не самое банальное сочетание, не зря ты сразу ее заметила. Так что я мотался по всему свету, исследуя то, что другие представители фамилии оставили на мою долю. Защитил диссертацию, написал и опубликовал кучу статей и две монографии… назвал своим именем бабочку-метаморфа из горных районов Чили. Неплохо, правда? Увы, в других областях я оказался не столь удачлив: до тебя у меня и романов-то серьезных практически не было. А из того, что было — только не смейся, — самым запоминающимся до последнего времени оставалось знакомство, которое я завел в одной из экспедиций. Ее звали Луна Лавгуд. Уже смешно? Мы провели вместе два прекрасных месяца, а потом разъехались, но я до сих пор благодарен ей — в том числе и за рассказы, в которых впервые услышал твое имя. Если бы знать наперед!_

_Тут, любовь моя, следует твоя реплика. …Что? Жена? Ну да, я решил, что если получилось один раз, отчего бы не получиться и во второй? Марсия — Марсия Стюард, та самая, из семьи Отцов-основателей, — была идеальным вариантом, родители и дед с бабушкой сначала завалили нас поздравительными письмами, а потом закатили такую свадьбу, что я едва не сбежал, увидев толпу гостей. Предполагалось, что дальше все пойдет по накатанной: совместные экспедиции, где я был бы руководителем, а она — прилежной и умелой ассистенткой, через несколько лет ребенок, за ним второй… К счастью, у Марсии хватило ума вырваться из этого круга. Когда она объявила, что уходит к своему Кристобалю — к слову, потомку королевской династии Перу, — я обнял ее и пожелал счастья._

_Я думал, что веду не самую пустую жизнь, радость моя, — пока не узнал тебя. Я не видел никого сильнее и красивее, я готов был сидеть у твоих ног часами… хотел бы сказать «глядя на тебя», но не буду кривить душой: болтая всякий вздор, чтобы ты улыбалась, и хмурилась, и качала головой. Я считаю часы до твоего письма — даже сейчас, когда еще не отправил свое. Я так хочу коснуться тебя, обнять и больше не отпускать никогда._

_Пью за твое здоровье и нашу встречу в компании пары тыкв — они подмигивают тебе и присоединяются к пожеланиям._

_Твой навсегда, Рольф._

_Нью-Йорк, Самайн 2020 года»._

***

— Что это? — повторил Хьюго и поднял голову. Рози замерла, сжимая плотный лист, и, честное слово, сейчас те чувства, которые она испытывала, читая опусы Скитер, показались ей детской забавой. Рита врала, а это ужасное письмо было правдой, простой и безыскусной правдой, которая сочилась из каждой строчки, из каждой буквы, начиная с «Гермиона, сердце мое».

Папа никогда не говорил так. Это Рози знала наверняка, у папы в запасе было не слишком много слов. И «Гермиона, сердце мое» там точно отсутствовало. Она хотела скомкать пергамент, причинить ему боль, хоть так дотянуться до этого самого неведомого Рольфа, но Хью уже взял из ее руки тетрадку. Обыкновенную маггловскую тетрадку, вроде тех, в которых мама записывала домашние заметки — расходы, или даты посевов, или долгосрочные списки покупок, или…

— Я не буду это читать! — крикнула она.

Хью по-маминому закусил губу, его карие глаза стали еще темнее.

— Она оставила это, чтобы мы прочли. Если ты не хочешь — иди разбирай вещи, а я…

— Ну уж нет! — непоследовательно возразила Рози. — Она оставила это нам, значит, мы должны вместе…

Открывая мягкую обложку, разрисованную желтыми цветами, неуловимо напоминавшими астры, она подумала, что Хью — как и мама — отвратительно легко мог добиться от нее ровно противоположного ее желаниям результата.

Они опять склонились над рукописью. Ровные мамины буквы с легким наклоном вились по странице: «l» с идеальной прямой палочкой, «t», напоминавшее крест, заглавная «R» с веселым хвостиком. «R» всегда была только их буква, папы и Рози, а тут… Она, по журналистской привычке, охватила взглядом всю страницу. Сразу увидела имя: Рольф — и задохнулась.

Хьюго все-таки отобрал у нее тетрадь.

— Выдохни, — сказал он. Кашлянул и начал читать вслух.

**День первый**

Бутонам астр оставались сутки, максимум двое. Сейчас цветы напоминали зажмуренные глаза с кончиками лохматых ресниц, пробивавшихся из-под плотно сомкнутых век. Только цвет для ресниц был странный. Наверно, так могло получиться у метаморфов, подумала Гермиона, вспомнив Тонкс с ее разноцветными шевелюрами.

На астры она просто смотрела. Давным-давно пересаженные из теплицы в грунт, выросшие выше ее колен, прямые и упрямые, они предвещали осень и зиму, бесконечный круговорот сельской жизни по начертанному природой распорядку. Маги могли играть с климатом сколько угодно, она же подчинялась солнцу и луне, валлийским ветрам и дождям, ледяной ноябрьской измороси и неуверенному мартовскому теплу. Со временем в этом обнаружилась своя прелесть, свой вызов — подснежники, расцветавшие в ее теплице под Рождество, давно не были проблемой. Но гордые лохматые астры всегда высаживались на волю и указывали точное время. Они расцветут, и, значит, совсем скоро Рози и Хью отправятся в Хогвартс, а они с Роном перейдут на почти автономный режим сосуществования в притихшем доме.

Странный гул донесся издали, когда она наклонилась к оранжево-красному бутону, приоткрывшемуся с одного бока, чтобы потрогать тонкие и упругие лепестки. Гермиона неловко выпрямилась и сдула со лба выбившуюся из пучка прядь.

***

Звук становился все громче, так что даже заставил ее вздрогнуть и обернуться. Гермиона узнала его не сразу — а узнав, сама на себя рассердилась. Шум мотора, всего-навсего! Дорога, ведущая к их дому, к Хабблу, огибала холм, и автомобиль можно было услышать намного раньше, чем увидеть. Другое дело, что здесь практически не ездили, если не считать почтальона, мистера Гриффитса — но тот всегда появлялся по понедельникам. Папа с мамой прилетали из Сиднея летом — сбежав, как они говорили, от австралийской зимы, — и арендовали в Лондоне почти такой же «Воксхолл», как тот, который она давным-давно, после их отъезда, так и оставила стоять в гараже возле покинутого дома.

Пару-другую туристов, заплутавших по пути на побережье, в расчет можно было не брать. Гермиона не раз радовалась, что они поселились в такой глуши, где никакие соседи не могут задаться вопросом: а как, собственно, эти Уизли обходятся без собственной машины? Может, мистер Гриффитс и сплетничал с кем-то — но ее эти сплетни затронуть не могли.

Она успела оглядеть себя и пригладить волосы, готовясь объяснить очередному растяпе, что на запад ему следовало свернуть пятью милями раньше. Пожалуй, на будущее, во избежание, стоило бы перенести изгородь к повороту, а заодно и поставить знак «Частное владение».

Луч солнца отразился от лобового стекла, ударив ей в лицо, — Гермиона отступила на шаг, а тем временем неброский и практичный, хотя и недешевый «Лендровер» лихо затормозил на заросшем травой пятачке. Дверца открылась, водитель-маггл легко спрыгнул с высокой подножки. Выглядел он достаточно безопасно: средних лет, не слишком рослый — впрочем, Гермионе, привыкшей к долговязому Рону, почти все мужчины казались невысокими, — худощавый и русоволосый.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — проговорил он хрипловатым тенором с заметным американским акцентом, — я ищу мистера Уизли и очень надеюсь, что попал по адресу.

***

Маггл, которому зачем-то понадобился Рон? Она прищурилась, больше пытаясь догадаться, чем увидеть или почувствовать. Обычно это не составляло труда: британские маги так или иначе отличались от британских же магглов, но этот человек был иностранцем и ничего в его одежде — джинсах, серой, в тон глазам, рубашке, кожаной куртке, выглядевшей одновременно и прочной, и легкой, — не могло ей подсказать… Нет, все-таки куртка. Почти неразличимые для незаинтересованного взгляда чешуйки, выглядевшие дизайнерской причудой, на самом деле были…

Она с трудом, удивляясь сама себе, подавила желание провести ладонью по рыжей коже рукава. Драконья куртка. Она смогла увидеть. Десять лет назад это бы обрадовало Гермиону до слез. Сейчас она констатировала факт — и больше ничего. Подобные озарения случались у нее время от времени, радовали, дразнили, издевались — но ничего не могли изменить. Волшебник. Волшебник, приехавший из Америки к Рону, но Рон ее не предупреждал!

— Я пытался связаться с вами через каминную сеть, но…

— Камин заблокирован, когда мой муж отсутствует, — сказала она, сразу обозначая границы.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — повторил незнакомец. — То есть, вы — миссис Уизли? Рад знакомству, меня зовут Рольф Скамандер, и я…

Он, этот одновременно вполне воспитанный и по-американски нахрапистый Рольф, еще произносил последний слог своей знаменитой фамилии, когда она догадалась. Догадалась, разозлилась и закусила губу, уставившись на его высокие ботинки, чтобы не выдать себя.

В пространстве между ботинками и ее склоненной головой появилась рука, которую Гермионе пришлось пожать. А потом — взглянуть на него.

Рольф Скамандер смотрел ей в глаза. Улыбался уверенно и просто, как ребенок, инстинктивно знающий, что ему не откажут в симпатии.

— Миссис Уизли, я занимаюсь изучением магических животных и просто мечтаю о встрече с вашим мужем. Ведь это он смог приручить пещерных тавров и восстановить популяцию, уцелевшую только здесь?

Он с каким-то почти видимым, ну уж точно ощущаемым усилием отвел от нее взгляд и огляделся. Немного пренебрежительно, показалось Гермионе. И впрямь, для того, чтобы проникнуться красотой Уэльса, явно не стоило ехать к Хабблу. Здесь не было прекрасных мрачных замков, напоминающих Хогвартс. Не было ухоженных садов. Не было диких скал у моря. Невысокие холмы, зимой — серые, сливающиеся с таким же серым небом, сейчас — зеленеющие уставшей августовской травой с бесконечной голубизной над ними.

Наверно, мистеру Скамандеру всё это показалось банальным и неинтересным, потому что он опять уставился на Гермиону.

— Я сожалею, мистер Скамандер, но Рональд в данный момент отсутствует. Вчера он отправился вместе с детьми на Ежегодную Магическую выставку. Это единственное мероприятие, где он может представить тавров. Вряд ли вы знаете, но тавры, осваивая локацию, довольно быстро оказываются привязаны к ней некими магическими узами, наиболее подходящим определением для которых является маггловский термин «симбиоз». Поэтому наша популяция может существовать только здесь; в отрыве от этой местности без вреда для их состояния тавры могут провести не больше недели…

— Я знаю, миссис Уизли. Я читал замечательную статью вашего мужа, которая по какой-то дурацкой, необъяснимой причине оказалась не в приличном научном журнале, а в «Невероятных историях на любой вкус», где на неё почти не обратили внимания. Почему он…

— Если вы хотите увидеть тавров, вам следует вернуться в Ньютаун и оттуда отправиться на выставку. Я объясню вам…

Гермиона злилась исключительно на себя. После того как и Хью отправился в Хогвартс, она решила… не то чтобы проверить свои силы, проверять было нечего, — вспомнить прошлое. Картотек, которые она вела, используя информацию, полученную от Рона, хватило бы на полноценную монографию, что уж говорить о жалкой статье в десяток листов. Рози перенесла текст на пергаментный свиток — получилось около двух футов, позорище, честно говоря; они подписали статью папиным именем и отправили за океан. Рон ворчал и посмеивался одновременно; Рози говорила, что теперь они прославятся и в Америке; Гермиона, уступившая слабости, корила себя последними словами, но вроде все обошлось, никто на «Новые сведения о волшебных существах центральных графств Уэльса» внимания не обратил. Прошло несколько лет, она забыла про свой нелепый порыв.

И вот пожалуйста.

Скамандер, в свою очередь, перебил её.

— Миссис Уизли, я еще раз прошу прощения, но меня не вполне устраивает демонстрация пещерных тавров на выставке. Принцип наших исследований — наблюдение за магическими существами в естественных условиях, тем более если речь идет о симбиозе. Ведь именно симбиоз стал причиной того, что тавры выжили только здесь, в графстве Поуис, где до сих пор сохраняется необходимый магический и экологический баланс?

«Он что, учил эту проклятую статью наизусть?» — удивилась она, но дальше вышло совсем неловко. Рольф Скамандер моргнул, явно что-то прикидывая, снова уставился на нее и произнес:

— Вы же Гермиона Грейнджер, да? Та самая мисс Грейнджер?

— Я — миссис Гермиона Уизли, мистер Скамандер.

Он как-то странно дернул головой, будто пытался и кивнуть, и помотать ею одновременно, по-прежнему глядя во все глаза. Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, как Рози, пятилетней, Рон принес на день рожденья целое ведро мороженого от Фортескью — сходство было просто вопиющим, даже если не учитывать, что она-то никакое не ведро с мороженым. Не говоря уже о том, что Рози тогда только-только перестала кашлять, и праздник был практически испорчен.

— Вау!

Она ничуть не удивилась тому, что возглас тоже прозвучал совершенно по-детски, но Рольф Скамандер, поймав ее взгляд, все-таки смутился.

— Простите. Я понимаю, что нельзя вот так сваливаться людям на голову и чего-то от них требовать.

«Но я такой милый и обаятельный, что мне простительно», — договаривали его виноватая улыбка и склоненная набок голова.

—…Но ваш случай уникален, у меня просто сердце не на месте при мысли, что такое открытие остается незамеченным. Да, я помню про выставку, — быстро продолжил он, — но демонстрировать там пещерных тавров, как каких-нибудь породистых крапов или особо яйценоских кур, если я верно представляю ситуацию, — просто преступление. Та статья... я не мог не приехать, прочитав ее. Она будто карта острова, где спрятаны сокровища.

«А ты тогда кто, — подумала Гермиона, — пират или Чарльз Дарвин?»

— Хорошо, — проговорила она медленно, сама не понимая, что на нее нашло. — Приезжайте завтра утром. Сегодня можете переночевать в Ньютауне, в «Слоне и Замке», других магических гостиниц там нет. Если хотите, сошлитесь на моего мужа.

— Благодарю. Вы… вы точно такая, как я представлял, — вдруг выпалил он, еще раз дернул головой, на этот раз обозначая поклон. — Не стоит беспокойства, мне подойдет первый же отель, который встретится по дороге. Привык.

Он пожал плечами, и Гермиона внезапно поняла, что все эти жесты и улыбки, лендровер и кожаная куртка, восторженные возгласы и взгляды — не игра на публику, не способ пробраться куда-то в обход запретов, не рисовка. Рольф Скамандер, должно быть, никогда не знал поражений. В отличие от нее. От всех них. Он уверенно чувствовал себя в любом из миров: Гермионе вдруг захотелось как-то разбить, уничтожить эту уверенность, отказать ему, но… но нужно было раньше думать, прежде чем соглашаться.

— Десять часов — не слишком рано? — спросил он, усаживаясь в машину и заводя мотор. — Нет? Тогда до завтра!

 

**Глава 4**

Хьюго опять кашлянул. Рози без слов подвинула ему чашку с остывшим чаем и, пока он жадно пил, перехватила дневник. Тетрадь была теплая и какая-то очень мамина. Хотя сам рассказ, не будь он написан ее почерком, не упоминайся в нем Гермиона и Рональд, Хаббл, тавры, вполне мог показаться Рози чужим. Или все-таки не мог? Так же, как, назначив встречу в людном месте, выглядываешь в толпе знакомое лицо — точно так же она искала в тексте мамины черты. И находила: просто видела, как она поправляет темные пышные волосы рукой в садовой перчатке, тыльной стороной, конечно, чтобы не испачкать лоб. Как наклоняет голову или прикусывает губу. Как, прищурившись, изучает этого самого Скамандера и думает, что можно запросто разбить его мечту — подобно тому, как когда-то разбились ее собственные…

Но она же не отказала ему! Нет!

Хью звякнул чашкой, поставленной на блюдце.

— Дальше читаю я, — решительно сказала Рози и перевернула страницу.

**День второй**

Гермиона давно привыкла просыпаться рано. Даже когда еще был жив Гиллис, домовой эльф, доставшийся Рону вместе с Хабблом. Кто бы мог подумать, зная прежнюю мисс Грейнджер, что ее почти не тронет приобретение здания вместе с живущим там домовиком? Настолько цинично привязанным к недвижимому имуществу живым существом?

Но в тот момент у нее не хватило сил протестовать. Она занималась Рози и Хью; методы воспитания Молли Гермиону не устраивали более чем полностью, а вызывать родителей из Австралии было слишком проблематично. К тому же тогда она еще испытывала безумную надежду, что магия вернется. Может быть, когда Хьюго подрастет. Может быть, когда он пойдет в Хогвартс. Её дети не могли оказаться сквибами — в этом она не сомневалась и оказалась права.

А вот насчет Гиллиса — ошиблась. Таких домовиков в ее личной коллекции странных существ еще не было. Гиллис был самый настоящий genius loci, «гений места». Он любил волшебников, пока они жили в Хаббле. К переезжающим мгновенно терял интерес; обрадовался, узнав, что Уизли въехали в этот дом всерьез и надолго, и даже вполне сочувственно отнесся к болезни «молодой госпожи».

Как Рону удалось, интуитивно, словно его вел какой-то магический компас, выбрать именно такое жилище, именно с таким домовиком, — она не могла понять. Рон пожимал плечами и говорил что-нибудь типа: «Да просто ткнул пальцем наугад, глянул сам — понравилось, выложил денежки и привел тебя».

Гермионе тогда хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от Лондона, от Норы, от всех сочувствующих, желающих помочь, потихоньку злорадствующих и просто любопытствующих. Целителей она уже просто ненавидела: никто из них и предположить не мог, что рождение второго ребенка превратит ее в бессильного немощного сквиба. Злобного немощного сквиба, самокритично добавляла она. И тут же думала, что если это было ценой, которую следовало заплатить за Хьюго, — она заплатила бы все равно. Просто была бы чуть более… готова.

***

В Уэльсе она начала строить другую жизнь. Неловкую поначалу и усложненную некими правилами, выработанными негласно, но согласно — вместе с Роном. Дом с двумя каминами, с маггловской плитой, со стальными замками «Фортресс» на дверях, с бойлером в подвале, с разными радио, с маленьким телевизором на кухне стал новой реальностью, и она обживалась в ней, подстраиваясь, пряча невидимые никому, кроме Гиллиса, слезы, подавляя приступы ярости и почти ненависти к ним, волшебникам, магам, запросто хозяйничающим в мире, недоступном для нее, Гермионы Грейнджер, самой одаренной волшебницы своего поколения.

Спустя тринадцать лет она воспринимала сложившийся расклад как факт. И даже немного гордилась своей мудростью. Она прошла через ярость и элементарную злость, она пережила иррациональную, или наоборот, естественную ревность, когда у детей начались стихийные выбросы магии. Она не приняла поражение, а встала над ним. Ее болезнь оказалась погребена — под Хабблом, пастбищем тавров, теплицами с самыми разными цветами и травами и — главной ее гордостью — никогда не зацветающим дроком.

Она сама была как этот дрок.

***

Гермиона успела позавтракать и пройтись по всем теплицам, когда у ворот раздался резкий отрывистый гудок автомобиля.

Она заставила себя не торопиться. Настроение было хуже некуда: ночью она просыпалась каждые полчаса и подолгу лежала в темноте, прислушиваясь, как кряхтит и поскрипывает старый дом, будто он сам теперь отчасти был Гиллисом.

Утро оказалось пасмурным; поймав себя на мысли, что надо бы надеть новую блузку, Гермиона рассердилась еще сильнее и к воротам вышла в старой растянутой фуфайке Рона. Можно было и не причесываться, но так явно демонстрировать свое отношение к происходящему она себе запретила.

Скамандер уже переминался с ноги на ногу. В руках у него был большой пакет, от которого шел густой запах свежей выпечки. Похоже, мистер Скамандер был настроен решительно, но здесь, как с внезапным удовольствием отметила Гермиона, все-таки промахнулся. Она по-прежнему оставалась сторонницей здорового питания, а сдобные булочки на завтрак в список разрешенных блюд не входили, даже если это были булочки челси из кондитерской Эванса — лучшие булочки челси в мире, благоухающие лимонной цедрой, смородиной и корицей. И как только он сумел так быстро сориентироваться?

— Миссис Уизли. Доброе утро!

На этот раз он не поражал цель сияющей американской улыбкой и не пялился на нее: скромно стоял и ждал, пока ему отворят, а потом протянул пакет:

— Это вам.

— Спасибо, — сказала Гермиона спокойно. Разумеется, ни о каком приглашении к чаю и речи быть не могло: она ждала, когда до него это дойдет, готовясь позлорадствовать, — и не дождалась. Мистер Скамандер оглядывался вокруг с неподдельным интересом.

— Не хочу показаться вдвойне навязчивым, — начал он, — но, если вас не затруднит показать мне ваш сад…

— Сад? — растерялась она. — Почему сад?

— Вчера на вас были перчатки, — он легко пожал плечами. — Ну и мне показалось… Я не герболог, но в растениях так или иначе разбираюсь, без этого в нашем деле никак, и… Вон те кусты — это же карисса?

Гермиона кивнула.

— Плодоносящая карисса? Как вам удалось? Да у вас здесь просто россыпи сокровищ! Подозреваю, что главное из них — не тавры и даже не сад… Там на грядке, — он потянул носом, — карпатская нигрителла? Гальбанум? Римская ромашка? М-м-м… вы составляете духи! — торжествующе воскликнул он. — То, что было на вас вчера, вы сделали сами, я не ошибся? Никак не мог понять…

Вчера? Гермионе и в голову не пришло бы пользоваться духами, оставаясь одной. Да и не одной тоже: ей с детства твердили, что нет ничего лучше прохладной воды и мыла — вот за зубами требуется более тщательный уход.

— Это просто сад. И я не составляю духов.

Он опустил голову.

— Простите, если чем-то обидел. Но… вы же расскажете, как добились цветения кариссы? Дело в том, что некоторые виды алмазных колибри пьют только нектар с ее цветов, но никому прежде не удавалось окультурить кариссу, а следовательно… Я не встречал упоминаний об этом ни в одном специальном издании, но уверен, что они станут рвать ваши статьи друг у друга из рук.

— Это всего лишь хобби, — прервала она, но далеко не так резко, как хотела.

Растения, в отличие от пещерных тавров, принадлежали ей одной и никого, кроме нее, не интересовали — разве что дети радовались новому цветку и Джордж время от времени просил прикинуть, нельзя ли вырастить то или другое. Скамандер воспринял ее ответ как согласие — в этом не было ничего удивительного. Гораздо чуднее было видеть, как он становится возле грядки на колени прямо на мокрую от утренней росы землю и, наклонившись, втягивает запах. Ну да, он же маг, ему ничего не стоит высушить и очистить одежду, напомнила себе Гермиона. И все-таки… Сколько времени она не видела, как творят волшебство с помощью палочки? У них в доме было негласно принято не колдовать при ней: и Рон, и дети старались делать все незаметно, и она совсем позабыла, как это красиво. Какое наслаждение видеть, как сильный маг выплетает заклинание, как отточенные движения палочки — Скамандер колдовал невербально — преобразуют мир.

— Благодарю, — сказал он, оторвавшись от грядок. — Это бесценный подарок. Я готов оказать вам любую помощь, если вы решитесь публиковаться.

— Невозможно, — сказала она, не желая больше продолжать этот обман. — Я сквиб.

Он уже разогнулся и теперь замер, прямой настолько, что показался ей окаменевшим, и совершенно невежливо, абсолютно не в его стиле — или все-таки в его, в этой наглой простоте — переспросил:

— Вы?..

— Сквиб, — повторила Гермиона. — После рождения сына я утратила магию. Полностью.

***

Рольф Скамандер молчал. И за это молчание дому Гром-птицы из далекого Илверморни можно было добавить хоть тысячу баллов.

— Тогда ваш сад заслуживает тысячекратного восхищения, — тихо произнес он.

Тоже умножая все на тысячу.

— Давайте все-таки займемся таврами, — выговорила она. — Прошу прощения, мне надо отнести ваши булочки в дом. — Резко развернулась и пошла к крыльцу, не оглядываясь. Оглядываться и не требовалось: взгляд американца прожигал спину насквозь.

Он не задал ни одного вопроса, внезапное понимание, или вежливость, или что там у него еще могло быть, успокоило.

Они вышли за ворота и быстро направились к холму. Гермиона понимала, что надо хоть что-то сказать. Говорить о любой чепухе, чтобы нарушить эту неприличную, слишком интимную паутину контакта, опутавшую их.

— Тавров обнаружила наша, — почему она решила, что упоминание Рози, их с Роном общей дочери, ей поможет, — наша дочь. Я, как вы можете догадаться, мистер Скамандер, их увидеть не могла.

Обращение «мистер Скамандер», по идее, должно было возвести между ними правильный, подобающий моменту барьер, но в итоге оказалось неприлично бессильным, потому что он сказал:

— Разве это имеет значение, Гермиона?

Ей показалось, что он хочет протянуть руку и взять ее ладонь. Так гуляют дети или влюбленные, так — совершенно глупо — не пристало поступать им, взрослым ответственным людям.

— Для вас — не имеет, но я горжусь своей дочерью, — холодно ответила она.

Скамандер только кивнул в ответ и благовоспитанно промолчал весь подъем на первый холм.

***

За тринадцать лет жизни в Хаббле Гермиона настолько привыкла к неяркому окружающему пейзажу, что сейчас даже представить не могла, каким он покажется приезжему гостю. Два холма, пониже и повыше, между ними — узкая долина с густой травой и серыми валунами. Она до сих пор могла указать камень, на котором стояла Рози, когда увидела первого тавра. Вернее, таврицу, пусть тогда они еще не знали об этом.

Рольф Скамандер оглядывался, втягивая воздух, принюхивался, как оборотень в полнолуние.

— Это здесь? — негромко спросил он.

— Да. Смотрите внимательно, вы должны увидеть хотя бы одно существо. Скорее всего, это будет сторож…

— Я помню статью, Гермиона.

Откровенней была бы только прямая просьба заткнуться. Она села на ближайший камень и приготовилась ждать. В точности как раньше, когда Рон водил сюда Рози и они искали тавров, потом налаживали с ними контакт…

Скамандер сделал несколько легких, почти пружинящих шагов по направлению к долине и застыл на месте.

Что ж, ждать он умел.

Гермиона перебирала в памяти запланированные на ближайшие дни дела. В принципе, ничего особенного, Рон, Рози и Хью уехали, как обычно, на шесть дней, и все время их отсутствия она могла не заморачиваться готовкой. Нет ничего глупее, чем тратить время на приготовление еды для самой себя. Чай, салат — этого вполне хватало. Она вспомнила про булочки челси и улыбнулась. Интересно, он выбрал какие-то определенные или просто скупил полприлавка? Наверно, скупил, это так… по-американски.

Мысли были совершенно неуместные; следовало прикинуть, каким образом справиться с диптериксом, который этим летом неожиданно пошел в рост и грозил пробить крышу теплицы. Высаживать теплолюбивое дерево в грунт надо было еще весной, но она не очень верила, что диптерикс приживется, а он внезапно…

Больше всего она ненавидела свою болезнь именно за это: за собственную неуверенность, за то, что её ум, по-прежнему изобретательный, по-прежнему отлично функционирующий, до сих пор не мог победить эмоциональный шок, который она испытала, потеряв магию. А может, разрушение, уже не столь очевидное, продолжалось до сих пор — и робость всего лишь была его внешним проявлением?

…О диптериксе не думалось катастрофически. Гермиона взглянула на часы. Скамандер стоял не шевелясь уже час с лишним.

Обычно тавры вели себя не так. Неужели сегодня почувствовали чужака и укрылись чарами?

Она хотела сказать ему, что, может, в следующий раз… надеясь, что следующего раза не будет.

Как будто на нее было наложено следящее заклинание: Скамандер вдруг кивнул, не поворачиваясь, его рука нырнула в недра куртки… Гермиона сама не поняла, как ей удалось преодолеть разделявшее их пространство с такой скоростью.

— Вы с ума сошли?! — прошипела она и перехватила его руку с палочкой. — Думаете, сможете снять их чары?!

Скамандер моргнул и, похоже, обиделся.

— Может, я дурак, но не идиот, миссис Уизли, — грубо ответил он. — Мне просто потребовался Темпус. Тем-пус. Вряд ли ущерб от него был бы настолько грандиозным, что вам пришлось повиснуть на мне.

Гермиона понимала, что он уже хамит, но никак не могла оторвать взгляд от палочки, зажатой в его сильных пальцах. Рыжая, почти оранжевая — на это она обратила внимание еще в саду, — вблизи палочка выглядела еще удивительней. Древесина казалась твердой как камень и очень-очень старой. Нет, не старой — древней, удивившись озарению, подумала она.

— Что? — спросил Скамандер, и Гермиона отпустила его запястье.

— Какая у вас палочка?

— Обыкновенная, — буркнул он, пряча палочку в куртку. — Вульгарная американская палочка, миссис Уизли.

— Гермиона. — Ей не хотелось ссориться, и она чувствовала некую вину за упрямых тавров, словно они тоже были ее детьми.

***

Скамандер улыбнулся и повторил за ней:

— Гермиона. Тогда — Рольф.

Он по-прежнему не двигался и, кажется, способен был простоять так хоть целый день.

— Пойдемте, Рольф, — сказала она. Пальцы покалывало, и очень хотелось думать, что она почувствовала чужую магию. — Если они не показались до сих пор, то, наверно, уже не выйдут сегодня.

— А завтра? — быстро спросил он и нахмурился. — Не знаю, имеет ли это значение, но я должен сказать… Честность за честность — мой визит через полтора года после публикации не показался вам странным?

Она подумала.

— Во всяком случае, не слишком. Этот журнал для вас слишком желтый.

— Не совсем так. Я регулярно просматриваю и его, и еще пару-тройку подобных: знаете, иногда золото можно найти и в отработанной породе, — усмехнулся он. — Но Европа, тем более Британия — не мой профиль. Я прочел и забыл, а вспомнил совсем недавно: мне едва не под клятвой неразглашения показали…

— Что? Неужели ведро навоза?

Он ахнул и расхохотался.

— А он настолько же эффективен, как и навоз лунных тельцов? Или, — он мотнул головой туда, где остался сад, — гораздо эффективнее — надо было сразу догадаться. Навоз, и наверняка шерсть, так? Но я не о них. Мне показали рог.

Гермиона догадалась секундой раньше, чем прозвучало слово. В общем-то, ничего страшного, подумала она рассеянно. Непонятно только, чьих это рук дело. Джордж или Рон? Скорее Джордж. Если рог показывают только избранным, то сделка совершалась втайне — у Рона на такое просто фантазии не хватило бы: выдать бесполезную вещь за невесть какую ценность.

— Да, он производит впечатление. Я могу их видеть, — она подняла руку, предупреждая вопрос. — Но практического применения у них нет. Телята сбрасывают детский рог перед тем, как у них отрастают два взрослых, а те тавры, что присматривают за молодняком, зачем-то растаптывают сброшенное и закидывают землей. По крайней мере, из наблюдений Рона... моего мужа следует именно это, но причины подобного поведения остаются неизвестными. Ему удалось подобрать всего три — разумеется, с одобрения самих тавров. Просто потому, что на них...

— Невозможно не смотреть, — закончил он. — Видимо, свойства местности. Я едва смог удержаться и не предложить владельцу сумму вдвое большую, чем выложил он. За рог пещерного тавра!

Она смутилась, но тут же опомнилась.

— Пойдемте. Тех булочек, что вы привезли, гораздо больше, чем я способна съесть за неделю.

Он выдохнул и снова замер.

— Что сказал Эванс, когда вы сделали ему дневную выручку? И как вы обнаружили его магазин?

Гермиона болтала и понимала, что болтает — с ней такого не случалось… она и не помнила, с каких пор. Когда она в последний раз свободно разговаривала с человеком, то есть волшебником, который не носил фамилию Уизли или не учился с ней в одной школе?

— Знал. Я же говорил, что настоящего ученого из меня не вышло — не люблю сидеть на месте. Не знаю, что будет лет через десять или двадцать, возможно я остепенюсь и обоснуюсь в кабинете, но сейчас… — Он пожал плечами. Она уже видела этот жест и снова изумилась, насколько Рольфу Скамандеру удобно в собственном теле. — Но я и прагматик — как все американцы, наверно. Прежде чем куда-либо ехать, я собираю сведения… обо всем. Даже если это цивилизованная Англия. Исключения чрезвычайно редки — и вы одно из них.

Прежде чем открыть дверь и впустить Скамандера внутрь, Гермиона обернулась и посмотрела на пустые холмы. Ничего не изменилось, подумала она. Изменилось все.

***

Чай со свежесобранным смородиновым листом идеально соответствовал булочкам. Терпкий запах августовской черной смородины сопровождал все их неторопливое чаепитие.

Но сначала Рольф Скамандер ходил за ней по саду, больше не отвлекаясь ни на кариссу, ни на римскую ромашку. Только заросли высоких прямых растений с темно-синими цветами вызвали очередной его вздох.

— Каменная роза такого оттенка? Сам ладанник не удивителен, но цвет…

— Мне показалось, что синим он будет больше соответствовать здешней местности.

Он наклонился к правильной, словно начерченной уверенной рукой чашечке цветка.

— На них нет никаких чар, — продолжила Гермиона, обрывая смородиновые листы с куста. — Не пытайтесь убедить меня, Рольф, что вы не знаете слова «селекция»!

— Бинго! — он поднял руки, сдаваясь, и снова улыбнулся. — И вы со всем этим справляетесь одна?

— Это совсем несложно, если заниматься планомерно, не пропуская ни дня. Я и не пропускаю.

— Всю жизнь?

Наверно, ему самому вопрос показался неловким, и на этот раз гримаса получилась виноватой.

Гермиона смотрела на его живое выразительное лицо, отражавшее любую эмоцию мгновенно, как зеркало. Почему-то казалось, что этот человек, ее ровесник или чуть старше, смог сохранить полудетский, вечно удивленный взгляд на мир, но это ни разу не выглядело восторженным идиотизмом. Может быть, он привык к подобным реакциям в своих экспедициях и таким образом держит себя в тонусе, подумала она и опять удивилась себе, потому что легко передала собранные листья в протянутую руку, словно они были неподъемной тяжестью.

Американская галантность по сравнению с британской выглядела тоже… детской.

— Двенадцать лет. Каждый день. Все просто, Рольф. И никакого волшебства.

Привычная боль вспыхнула внутри, но быстро погасла.

***

Потом Рольф Скамандер сидел на кухне и следил, как она разжигает плиту, чиркая спичкой. В этой модели, вполне современной, подаренной ей Поттерами на сорокалетие, конечно, был электроподжиг, но Гермиона слишком любила живое пламя, даже если это был маленький огонек на тонкой картонке. Огонек, на который она в свои двадцать и внимания бы не обратила, теперь выглядел осколком магии. Она цеплялась за мелочи и в этой суете была, безусловно, убога. Но никому, включая Скамандера, об этом знать не полагалось.

Смородиновые листы покрывали дно заварочного чайника, большой чайник нетерпеливо свистел на газовой конфорке, булочки от Эванса занимали почетное место в центре стола. Гермионе не составило бы труда накрыть в столовой, даже когда дети уезжали в Хогвартс, Рон завтракал и обедал там, но Рольф, словно повторяя сцену на холме, перехватил ее руку, протянутую к подносу, и покачал головой.

Перед чаем она спохватилась, что принимать гостя в таком затрапезном виде не очень-то прилично. Роновская фуфайка, помимо общего непрезентабельного вида, обладала донельзя растянутым воротом — для Гермионы он больше напоминал декольте.

Чай настаивался, булочки соблазняли слоем глазури и искринками нарочито крупного сахарного песка, гость вроде бы был всем доволен — она извинилась и поднялась к себе.

Переодеваясь в тонкий летний джемпер с коротким рукавом, она с сожалением взглянула на свои руки. Никакие кремы и перчатки не могли помочь: руки женщины, работающей в саду и в доме, видно всегда. Зато в каштановых, выгоревших на солнце до темно-рыжего волосах не было седины, и загар был ей к лицу. Наверное.

Она уставилась в зеркало, пытаясь понять, о чем думает, почему об этом думает и зачем ей это нужно. Понять не получалось, задерживаться наверху не следовало. Гермиона одернула джемпер и, уже проходя по коридору, приоткрыла дверь гостевой спальни. Мама и папа уехали две недели назад, в спальне царил абсолютный порядок, оставалось только застелить кровать свежим бельем…

Мысль ужаснула; но, еще не сойдя с лестницы и увидев, как Рольф поворачивается и улыбается, как странно меняется его тоже загорелое лицо — словно светлеет, она сказала:

— Может быть, вам стоит переночевать здесь и не связываться с гостиницей?

***

Машина скрылась из виду, через минуту утих и шум. Гермиона посмотрела на часы: половина пятого? Всего? Сейчас Скамандер — то есть Рольф — съездит в Ньютаун, расплатится, заберет из гостиницы вещи — а дальше?

Ощущение было донельзя странным, с трудом узнаваемым: предвкушение. Как перед поездкой в Хогвартс: на новом месте все будет по-другому. Или перед святочным балом на четвертом курсе: теперь все — и особенно один рыжий — увидят ее настоящую! Или… собственно, больше никаких «или», включая и свадьбу, и рождение детей, не было. До того дня, когда Рольф Скамандер, сияя, подался к ней и почти прошептал:

— Гермиона, это правда? Я могу остаться?

Она спокойно кивнула, подхватила с плиты чайник и разлила чай; Скамандер пил, восхищался «настоящим английским чаепитием», сетовал на то, что они не дождались пяти часов, чтобы уж полностью погрузиться в атмосферу, рассказывал, чем ему приходилось питаться в экспедициях, и то и дело посматривал на нее так недоверчиво, будто она в любую секунду могла исчезнуть.

Целый вечер. Можно было разжечь камин в гостиной — хотя его этим не удивишь, — рассказать в ответ давно отрепетированную речь об участии семьи Уизли во Второй Магической войне и, разумеется, о Гарри Поттере, можно было…

В общем-то, осенило ее, Рольф Скамандер не из тех, кого нужно развлекать, прикладывая для этого максимум усилий. Он возьмет все на себя. Ей можно делать что угодно — молчать, говорить, пригласить его прогуляться или остаться дома. Не высчитывать, не думать, что кто-то обидится, или разозлится, или поймет не так. Просто быть.

Она решительно зашагала на кухню: пожалуй, получаса хватало, чтобы что-нибудь приготовить — например, пирог с луком-пореем.

***

Через полчаса Скамандер все еще не появился. Гермиона уже вытащила пирог, навестила грядку с петигрейн-парагваем, который ни с того ни с сего одолела перламутровая тля, закрыла створки в теплицах и только тогда услышала за спиной покашливание: должно быть, он не стал звать и перелез через изгородь. И конечно, поняла Гермиона, опять что-то купил. Хоть бы не булочки.

Но это и не были булочки: с той же безошибочной точностью Рольф Скамандер отыскал единственное кафе-мороженое, куда они с детьми ездили давным-давно, еще до школы. Рон фыркал, говорил, что легко доставит всех к Фортескью, но выход в город был настоящим приключением для них троих, Рози придумывала какие-то истории про заблудившихся медведей и спасающих их девочек, Хьюго восторженно слушал — просто жизнь, мгновение счастья, о котором потом вспоминаешь, вздыхая.

— Лавандовое, — с сомнением сказал Рольф, прикрываясь ведром, как щитом. — Здесь действительно такое едят? Было еще нарциссовое, но на него я так и не решился.

— Ну и зря. — Гермиона выдохнула: все шло именно так, как ей представлялось. — Нарцисс — символ здешних мест. Поначалу я даже удивлялась, почему таврам нужен не нарцисс, а дрок.

— Вы расскажете мне? Не обязательно об этом — с вами я готов говорить о чем угодно.

И, все еще прижимая к себе ведро одной рукой, он протянул ей вторую ладонью вверх.

Гермиона помедлила и приняла ее, все еще не веря:

— Мне кажется, или вы флиртуете?

Он склонил голову и четко выговорил:

— Виновен/

 

**Глава 5**

— Ты помнишь эту ярмарку? — вдруг спросил Хьюго, пока Рози, в свою очередь, глотала холодный сладкий чай. — Мы возили туда Полуночницу и двух ее телят.

— Таврят! — поправила Рози. Она всегда, на правах первооткрывателя, протестовала против любых ассоциаций тавров с маггловскими животными. С дядей Гарри, который с самого начала называл драгоценных волшебных существ «коровами», у нее вообще шла вялотекущая, но бескомпромиссная война.

— Таврят, — согласился Хью. — Твоя упертость иногда просто…

— Помню, — продолжила Рози. — Это когда мы вернулись, а мама заболела? Но ведь она болела сколько?.. Дня два? Мы еще перламутровую тлю собирали руками, да?

Хьюго кивнул.

— И странно, она никогда не болела так, без всяких признаков. Ну, простуда или… Я потом решил... — он осекся и прикусил губу.

— Ты знал?! Знал, Хью?!

— Нет, что ты! Что ты, Роз! Об этом я и подумать не мог! Давай, — он неловко перехватил дневник. — Теперь я.

**День третий**

Она сама отлично понимала, что не проспала. Судя по солнечным лучам на полу, щебету птиц за окном и, в конце концов, самому разумному — часам на столике с ее стороны кровати, было шесть утра. Обыкновенное время для подъема, выработанное многолетней практикой. Шесть утра с апреля по октябрь, восемь — с октября по апрель.

Но Гермионе не хотелось просыпаться. Точнее — не хотелось вставать. Она закуталась в одеяло, как будто оттуда, из теплой сонной темноты, получилось бы перенестись во вчерашний вечер. Лучший, может быть, вечер в ее жизни, если отделить личное от общественного. Радость победы в войне была омрачена горечью потерь. Банальная, избитая фраза, но и банальности могут быть справедливыми. Радость после свадьбы была… обыкновенной, что ли? Как будто они с Роном поставили точку в конце длинного пути. Подразумевалось, что свадьба — это начало чего-то нового, но для нее она, скорее, была финалом. Ей на самом деле нравилось быть замужем, и замужем именно за Рональдом Уизли. Тысячи вечеров, проведенных вместе с ним и только с ним, до рождения детей, когда все изменилось, могли быть милыми, забавными, смешными, хорошими, теплыми — да какими угодно, но ни один из них не оставил в ее памяти, в ней самой, в губах, в глазах, в пальцах, волосах странное ощущение непреходящего, длящегося счастья.

И ей не в чем было себя упрекнуть. Никто, наверно, не нашел бы повода для упрека. Они с Рольфом проговорили весь вечер. Просто проговорили у камина в гостиной: она сидела в кресле, он — на полу, разместившись у ее ног перед камином, в котором переливалось всеми оттенками желтого и красного теплое пламя. Гермиона, спохватываясь, повторяла:

— Тебе же напечет спину, встань.

Рольф Скамандер отвечал:

— Нет, мне удобно так.

Смотрел на нее снизу вверх, рассказывал об Амазонке и Перу, о Мысе Доброй Надежды, пустыне Калахари и водопаде Виктория. Сферой его интересов были Африка и Латинская Америка, главной целью — считавшиеся давно исчезнувшими леопарды-оборотни, но любопытный энергичный Рольф не зацикливался на чем-то одном.

— Дедушка Ньют, — он кивал в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд, — да, тот самый, говорил: «Хватайте все, что плохо приколочено». А поскольку, как ты понимаешь, волшебных тварей приколотить проблематично, мы их и собираем. По всему миру. Мир, честно говоря, удалось поделить с трудом, а в остальном — мы очень дружная семья. А ты?

— Что я? — почему-то испугавшись, переспросила Гермиона. — Мои родители в Австралии, а семья Рона — да, очень дружная.

Он вежливо пропустил мимо ушей Уизли и мечтательно сказал:

— Австралия! Надо будет поторговаться с Флорой, это моя кузина, и съездить туда, поискать кволлов. Их не видели лет сто, но, судя по некоторым хроникам, они очень милые. Представь себе низзла с идеальным характером, розовым носом и в белых пятнышках…

— Низзла с идеальным характером — не могу, — возразила Гермиона, вспомнив Живоглота, упокой Мерлин его упрямую душу.

— А они есть! Хочешь, я найду и привезу тебе такого? — Рольф рассмеялся и уткнулся в ее колени. На мгновение, не дольше, тут же отодвинулся и заглянул в лицо, словно спрашивал: а так можно?

— Думаю, нам пора расходиться, — мягко сказала она. — Если ты еще помнишь о таврах, к которым мы пойдем с утра.

***

Конечно, она погорячилась: вечер выглядел сомнительным. Совсем сомнительным он стал, когда она перестилала белье в комнате для гостей, а Рольф стоял в дверях, не мешаясь, не пытаясь помочь. Стоял и смотрел, словно она и была австралийским кволлом. Низзлом с идеальным характером, как же.

— Спокойной ночи.

Он посторонился, освобождая проход, Гермиона проскользнула мимо, а в своей спальне, задумавшись на минуту, заперла дверь, постаравшись, чтобы замок щелкнул как можно тише.

Уже в постели ей пришла в голову ослепительно простая мысль: против Алохоморы ни один маггловский замок…

Она с трудом подавила смешок; стыдно было даже перед самой собой. Тщательно укрылась одеялом: ночи становились все прохладнее, но отказать себе в удовольствии просыпаться с открытым окном она не хотела. Ей снились какие-то невообразимые звери, спешащие к ней так же, как твари Запретного Леса торопились к Хагриду. И больше ничего.

***

В холодильнике на кухне оставался пирог, который можно было разогреть в духовке, булочки, а вот мороженое они прикончили под разговоры у камина. Гермиона легко обошлась бы чаем и салатом, но Рольфу вряд ли пришлась бы по вкусу такая диета. «Или пришлась?»— задумалась она, одеваясь.

Думать не следовало.

Газовая плита гудела аж тремя конфорками сразу, а мистер Рольф Скамандер лихо крутился между холодильником и столом, накрывая завтрак.

— Я оценил запасы, — сообщил он, с удовольствием разглядывая удивленную Гермиону. — Вчера прозвучало страшное слово «диета», поэтому я рискнул приготовить омлет. Ты же будешь омлет, правда?

***

— Омлет, — повторила она беззвучно, извлекая откуда-то из самых старых, дозамужних еще воспоминаний картину: затянутая дымом кухня, неизвестного происхождения черное месиво на сковороде и веселое «Это типа завтрак был. В постель» из уст Рона. И ее собственный голос — она запретила ему приближаться к плите ближе чем на пять шагов, и он с удовольствием запрету подчинился.

Скамандер наверняка не успокоился бы, пока не научился бы готовить… да ведь он и научился. Только не на собственной кухне изо дня в день, а сегодня в Бразилии, завтра в Конго, послезавтра где-то еще…

Она автоматически уселась, взяла вилку и нож, отправила в рот первый кусок. Омлет оказался не просто съедобным — вкусным. Она — та умеющая колдовать Гермиона, оставшаяся в прошлом веке, — не соорудила бы лучше.

Скамандер завис над пустой чашкой, и только тут, размешивая чай, Гермиона поняла, что ее сомнительное очарование и его не менее сомнительная галантность здесь ни при чем: он просто торопился к таврам.

— Идем.

День был ясный и прохладный, откуда-то явственно веяло морем, осенью, палыми листьями, хотя кусты еще и не думали желтеть. Холмы — и большой, и поменьше — казались ярче в утреннем свете, трава колыхалась на них чуть заметно, как шкура на гигантском звере. Гермиона засмотрелась и не сразу заметила, что Скамандер отстал. Не просто отстал: замер, неотрывно глядя… ну конечно, на тавров. На сторожа — так Рон и дети прозвали того, кто выходил первым из-под холма и следил за всем, что происходит вокруг. Гермиона знала, что сторожами обычно были самцы: не самые крупные, но, вероятно, самые сообразительные. Если бы ее спросили, она бы предложила другой термин — «часовой», но она с самого начала запретила себе лезть с советами туда, где может судить только с чужих слов.

Она порадовалась, что догадалась взять с собой одеяло и бутылку воды, устроилась на траве, привалившись к теплому камню, и приготовилась ждать.

***

Тавров она видеть не могла, зато наблюдать за Скамандером в естественных условиях поначалу было забавно. Наверно, потому, что сейчас он, и без того непосредственный и свободный в каждом своем проявлении, выглядел еще и счастливым. И даже не выглядел — действительно был; но, даже совсем забываясь, бормоча что-то себе под нос, быстро строча маггловским карандашом в маггловском же блокноте, подсчитывая, сдвигая сосредоточенно брови и изумленно открывая рот, — он помнил. И ни разу не воспользовался палочкой, не перешел черты, которую она заранее оговорила, не попытался коснуться тавров — не нарушил ничего из длинного списка запретов. О времени он, кажется, не думал в принципе. Гермиона спокойно могла бы уйти, вернуться в дом или в сад, заняться своими делами, но оставалась на месте, отчасти чувствуя себя последней идиоткой, отчасти — повторяя, что хозяйке не пристало бросать гостя без предупреждения.

Вода кончилась. Гермиона даже вздремнула, вернее, на несколько минут провалилась в сон и так же моментально очнулась, не понимая, что происходит. Теперь Скамандер сидел, подпирая руками голову, и просто любовался, без замеров, подсчетов и анализа.

Солнце зацепилось за верхушку большого холма: насколько Гермиона помнила, тавры в это время уходили внутрь. Она без особой надежды смотрела, как трава идет волнами, — и тут Скамандер потряс головой и проговорил:

— Целый день? Я просидел здесь целый день, а ты мне ни слова не сказала? — И совершенно убитым тоном протянул: — Вот так всегда: новое волшебное существо — и пусть весь мир подождет. Прости.

Она только отмахнулась.

Ноги затекли, встать удалось не сразу; Скамандер подскочил и подал ей руку, и опять это случилось: внезапная дрожь, покалывание, странное тепло.

— Устала, замерзла и есть хочешь, наверно, — покаянно заметил он. — Надо было просто послать меня и уйти.

— За тобой тоже было интересно наблюдать.

Он умолк. Гермиона не желала заговаривать первой. Со Скамандера сталось бы уехать прямо сегодня, удовлетворив любопытство; необходимости вести разговоры, подстраиваться и подлаживаться к ней больше не было. Она понимала, что несправедлива, но получила право на эту несправедливость — и потому, что просидела с ним целый день, и потому, что он мог колдовать, а она нет, и… из-за вчерашнего «виновен», там, во вчера, и оставшемся.

— Чай, — сказал он, едва переступив порог. — Тебе нужно горячего чая, и как можно скорее. Я…

— Подожди. — Гермиона взяла его за руку — легко, без малейшего сомнения — и потянула, заставляя сесть. — Расскажи мне, какие они.

— Они — кто?

— Тавры, конечно.

Не то чтобы она не знала. Знала, разумеется: и Рон, и Рози, и даже Хьюго описывали пещерных тавров десятки раз, но ей хотелось знать, что скажет тот, кто не сводил с них восхищенного взгляда целый день. Для кого тавры не были источником дохода и точкой приложений сил, или домашними питомцами, пусть и странными, или чем-то еще.

Любовь — вот о чем она хотела услышать и чего ждала с замиранием сердца.

— Прекрасны.

Первое слово ударило ее, точно ножом, и последующие только углубили рану. Он говорил о том, что она не раз видела на рисунках и никогда — наяву: о длинной светящейся шерсти, изогнутых, как лира, рогах, печальных глазах, огромных, способных видеть в темноте, и, когда рассказ дошел до таврят с их единственным молочным, детским рогом посередине лба, тем самым рогом, из-за которого он оказался здесь, у него вырвалось:

— Ты только представь себе!

Она закрыла лицо руками и заплакала.

— Гермиона!

— Прости, — она мотнула головой. — Одну минуту.

— Гермиона, сердце мое, — услышала она, все еще всхлипывая. — Не надо плакать. Я с тобой… Как ты была со мной, так и я, сколько позволишь. Гермиона…

**Глава 6**

До прихода Гарри Рон извелся так, что Джинни не выдержала: сначала пригрозила наложить Сомниус, чтобы он наконец угомонился, а не слонялся по дому, как последний инфери, а потом вдруг разрыдалась. Рон так до конца и не понял, намеренно или нет, но, раз начав, плакала она взаправду, как в детстве — шмыгая носом, цепляясь за него и приговаривая: «Бедные вы», «За что?» и «Ну почему так?» Уже и проревелась у него на плече, и успокоилась, высушила рубашку и наложила на себя чары гламура, а он так и не знал, что ответить. Пусть даже вопросы были заданы не ему, а судьбе, наверно, и сам он так и не решил, что нужно было сделать, чтобы когда-то, давным-давно, свернуть с этого пути.

Хотя что тут сделаешь, если суждено? Сворачивай не сворачивай, а никуда не денешься. Они все выучили это еще в школе — урок, который он усвоил на «превосходно», в отличие от многих других. Вот дальше, когда все случилось, когда от него что-то зависело… да и там — хрен его знает. Приговор, вынесенный в Мунго после рождения Хью, висел над ними не хуже Гарриного пророчества. Как ни старайся — ни тебе отсрочки, ни помилования.

Он вздохнул, погладил по голове вскинувшуюся было Джинни.

— Так ее жалко! — пробормотала она. — И тебя.

Точно как в тот вечер, когда его выставили из госпиталя, предварительно сообщив, что с ребенком все в порядке, но миссис Уизли полностью потеряла собственную магию и до выяснения причин заболевания контакт с магией вообще ей категорически противопоказан. «Примите меры, и срочно, — с сомнением глядя на него, сказал целитель. — Пока миссис Уизли помещена в изолированную палату, но после выписки вам придется полностью изменить образ жизни…»

Рон ломанулся в камин к Гарри — Джинни, единожды на него взглянув и жалобно всхлипнув, поскорее увела детей, и Рози в том числе, в Нору — и выдал все это, задыхаясь от ужаса.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Гарри.

— Ее нужно будет увезти куда-то, да? Где магии нет? А как же?.. Мы с Рози и Х-хью? — Имя сына он еще не мог выговорить, не привык. — Нам с ней можно будет? А работа? Как я без камина буду добираться? И если… если она меня бросит?!

— А это сам решай, — жестко сказал Гарри, — кого тебе жальче — себя или ее? Ты почему не расспросил как следует, что ей можно, а что нет?

Они вернулись в госпиталь — и тут оказалось, что расспрашивать не о чем, потому что ответа на данный момент в принципе не существует. Только через неделю, когда Рон вытряхнул все сбережения, влез в долги и купил затерянный в валлийской глуши Хаббл, его — и почему-то Гарри с Джинни — вызвали к главному целителю, и тот, очень осторожно подбирая слова, сообщил, что, скорее всего, болезнь может быть связана с темной магией, с которой присутствующие имели несчастье соприкоснуться во время войны.

— А также до нее, — прибавил он, покосившись на Джинни. — Пока мы можем только предполагать, что в ходе беременности произошло некое наложение сил, которое и повлияло на миссис Уизли.

— А у нас? — спросил Гарри.

— У вас, видимо, в какой-то степени сказалась… э-э-э… родословная миссис Поттер. Смягчила воздействие, так сказать. Нет-нет, — замахал он руками, когда Рон, сжимая кулаки, начал подниматься со стула, — это всего лишь предположения. И дело обстоит гораздо лучше, чем казалось поначалу: никакая магия ничем миссис Уизли не повредит, но ее организм… Понимаете, если попросту, его лишили субстанции, на которой он функционировал до сих пор. Надеюсь, он сумеет перестроиться, но… — он обвел их взглядом, — но если нет, то неизвестно, насколько хватит прочих ресурсов.

На тридцать пять лет, подумал он, глядя поверх рыжей с сединой Джинниной головы. Теперь и захочешь вернуться в магический мир, а не сможешь. Гермиона, выйдя из госпиталя, вдоль и поперек изучила все заключения целителей, специально написанные без магии, выслушала сбивчивые объяснения Рона о том, что денег у них больше нет, зато есть кое-как приспособленное для жизни каменное нечто у драккла в заднице и домовик в комплекте, — и внезапно кивнула:

— Да. Для меня больше никакой магии.

Ну, он старался. Наверно, у какого-нибудь маглорожденного получилось бы лучше — хотя с магглорожденным, в глаза не видевшим ни одного хоркрукса, ничего в принципе не случилось бы. Но Рон старался, даже когда чувствовал себя полным дураком, с ботинками в руках как можно тише спускаясь по утрам в столовую мимо дверей в детские, на которые никогда не накладывалось заглушающих заклятий. Хорошо, что появились тавры. Честно говоря, он все время ждал, что Гермиона и про них что-то такое скажет. Оказывается, это было хуже всего — будто в детстве, когда близнецы выпрашивали или отбирали только что подаренную игрушку, которой он сам еще не наигрался. Он не учел, что это никакие не близнецы, а Гермиона — она не только не возразила, но и сама ухватилась за подвернувшуюся возможность, и помогла, и развернулась, как умела: даже с тем, что у нее оставалось, она все равно была самой умной.

Но теперь ее не было.

Вспыхнул камин, Гарри устало скинул мантию, Джинни накрывала на стол, и Рон, замечая, как они переглядываются, понимал ровно одно: надо возвращаться. К тому единственному, что у него осталось: дому, таврам. Воспоминаниям. Придумать что-то с садом и огородом, чтобы не заглохли. Найти не одного, а двоих помощников. И Рози сказать, чтобы забрала все бумаги, письма там и прочее, — и написала. Не как Рита Скитер когда-то, а настоящую книгу о Гермионе Грейнджер, которая не сдалась.

Он что-то отвечал, соглашался, кивал — и, кое-как дождавшись чая, смотался к себе в комнату и на всякий случай зачаровал Темпус на пять утра.

***

На этот раз они даже не разговаривали. Может, стоило сделать паузу, заварить свежий чай, но Рози просто потянула Хьюго на диван, и они сели рядом, осторожно разложив содержимое маминой папки на коленях. Хью кивнул и она начала.

**День четвертый**

Просыпаться утром было непривычно жестко. Даже для нее, хотя она и так предпочитала подушки, набитые овечьей шерстью, а не мягкие, вроде тех, в которых любил утопать Рон. Но под ее затылком была вовсе не подушка, а рука — и она, удивившись в полусне, еще не открыв глаза, повернула голову. Чтобы моргнуть и увидеть рядом с собой безмятежное лицо спящего Рольфа Скамандера, выглядевшего гораздо моложе своих лет, несмотря на вполне соответствующие возрасту морщины, пробивающуюся в светлой шевелюре седину, почему-то незаметную днем, и отсутствие вечной его улыбки.

Впрочем, улыбка не замедлила появиться, прежде чем она успела вздохнуть. Рольф потянулся к ней, одновременно сгибая руку и подталкивая к себе, — и все правильные мысли об утреннем туалете или как минимум чистке зубов испарились из ее головы.

Это ни разу не походило на Рона, даже на Рона молодого — а больше ей и не с кем было сравнить.

— Нет, — запротестовала она, выпутываясь из одеяла — боже, они спали под одним одеялом, с таким вопиющим нарушением последней границы! — Нет, подожди, мне надо…

Он вытянул руку из-под ее головы и поднял обе в уже знакомом жесте: «Сдаюсь!», но не успела Гермиона обрадоваться, как поняла, что ее колено зажато между его ног.

— Рольф, — она постаралась говорить строго, — пусти.

Он помотал головой, одновременно продвигаясь по подушке, и благие мысли…

Честно говоря, их не было.

***

А завтрак в полдень выглядел не совсем завтраком. На этот раз они накрывали на стол вместе и готовили более основательно: вчерашним вечером руки не дошли не то что до еды, даже до чая, и Гермиона, нарушая все диеты, с удовольствием доедала последнюю булочку челси.

— Я буду вести себя как настоящий рыцарь! — Рольф, смеясь, подвинул ей блюдце со сдобой.

— Есть сэндвичи, — парировала она.

Он кивнул, протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по ее щеке, снимая крошку.

Гермиона покраснела и уставилась в чашку. Наверно, надо было что-то сказать, но слов у нее не было. Так же, как и мыслей утром. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы этот день закончился… лет через пятьдесят.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила она, наконец: Рольф подцепил верхний кусок хлеба у сэндвича и сосредоточенно изучал его содержимое. — Там холодное мясо, соус, салат и…

Он уже вытаскивал из-под салатного листа тонкие колечки лука.

— У тебя аллергия?

— Нет. — Рольф улыбнулся, глядя ей в глаза. — Но мы же будем еще целоваться?

Гермиона открыла было рот… но и в этот раз слов тоже не нашлось.

***

Про перламутровую тлю и не политые растения в теплице она вспомнила ближе к вечеру. То есть помнила-то она целый день, но что-то в голове сознательно отодвигало повседневные заботы на задний план. Рольф, сидевший на кровати и даже не прикрывшийся простыней, рассказывал о пернатых змеях, живущих в каньонах реки Грихальвы. Он остановился на полуслове.

— Что случилось, сердце мое?

— Ты говоришь как… как мексиканец!

Она не могла сердиться на Скамандера, уж он был виноват меньше всего. Она не понимала, что происходит с ней самой, и отсюда, с кровати в комнате для гостей, сад казался Гермионе тихим убежищем, где можно будет наконец подумать о происшедшем.

— Ну… вполне возможно, хотя местные проводники-индейцы и говорят своим женщинам совсем другие слова.

Она хотела крикнуть в его светлое лицо: «Я не твоя женщина!», но прикусила губу и даже зажмурилась. Потому что она была — именно его. Потому что Рольф это знал, и она это знала, и оба прозревали знание друг в друге, и бежать было некуда. Даже в сад.

— Мне надо проверить растения. — Гермиона никогда не думала, что сдаваться — это так… просто. Так хорошо. «Хорошо» никак не соответствовало моменту, но она ужасно боялась пафосных изъявлений чувств.

— Я с тобой, — тут же ответил Рольф и огляделся. — Я же могу сказать: «Акцио трусы»?

Она засмеялась и кивнула.

***

Разумеется, теплицы так и остались страдать от жажды. Перламутровая тля, должно быть, закатывала один пир за другим. А Гермиона Уизли оказалась слишком наивна.

На очередном «Акцио трусы» она только вздохнула.

— Рольф, но мне действительно нужно…

— Разве?

Трава на лужайке между теплиц была просто создана для того, чтобы на ней валяться. В прямом смысле слова: она сама выписала семена и ухаживала за газоном, чтобы дети могли здесь играть, но так и не вспомнила, удалось ли хоть раз использовать его по назначению. До сих пор.

Рольф поднял палочку, чтобы очистить ее брюки и блузку, а потом и собственную одежду. Наверно, стоило задуматься, почему она воспринимает его магию так спокойно. Правда, тогда бы пришлось вспомнить и о Роне — вернее, о том, почему ей было так больно смотреть на его колдовство. Но здесь и сейчас она не желала думать ни о чем, кроме Рольфа, и теплой от дневного солнца травы, и желтого заката, и обнимающих ее рук. И пещерных тавров, которые как-никак и привели его к ней.

— Тавры, — повторила она вслух. — Хочешь, пойдем к ним сейчас? Пока совсем не стемнело?

— А мы успеем? — он взглянул на небо, где с одной стороны наползал темно-синий вечер, а напротив падало в холмы усталое солнце.

— Должны. — Ей ужасно не хотелось этого говорить, но не сказать было нельзя: — Завтра днем возвращаются Рон и дети.

Он потемнел точно так же, как вечернее небо, но потом встряхнулся и протянул руку:

— Пойдем.

***

Рольф все-таки увидел тавра, вероятно, сторожа, следившего за уходящим в пещеры стадом. Гермиона почувствовала это по тому, как он сжал ее пальцы. Скамандер сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился.

— Как жаль и как прекрасно, что они есть только здесь.

Он почти шептал, словно опасался нарушить тишину. За вторым холмом крикнула птица, спешащая к дальнему лесу, в траве почти у их ног прошуршал какой-то зверек. Ночь подкрадывалась из-за спины, и наконец Рольф вздохнул.

— Ушел. Еще и огляделся, прежде чем исчезнуть.

Гермиона молчала. Озвученное возвращение Рона, Рози и Хью внезапно стало не то что реальностью — самой настоящей катастрофой, и думать сейчас она могла только о том, что завтра все кончится и как она сможет совместить эти пять дней и всю свою предыдущую и последующую жизни.

— Мы можем подняться туда? — Рольф кивнул на второй холм, повыше, под которым, как они думали, находились пещеры тавров. На самом деле никто не знал, как далеко и как глубоко они простираются, но, по наблюдениям и выводам Рона, стадо в основном собиралось там.

— Конечно.

Ей было все равно куда идти.

Рольф так и вел ее за руку, вниз, в долину, между серых камней в траве, потом — вверх, на втором холме даже тропинок не было.

— Что ты задумал? — спохватилась она, когда они почти дошли до вершины.

— Ничего, — тут же ответил Рольф, но ответил подозрительно быстро.

***

На августовском небе, слишком близком к земле, уже загорались звезды. Рольф Скамандер огляделся подобно первопроходцу с «Мейфлауэра» и сказал:

— Дай мне слово, что ты сделаешь то, о чем я тебя попрошу.

— Нет, — в ее голове тут же выстроились страшные и прекрасные картины: она соглашается, и Рольф просит ее уехать вместе с ним, и, если слово нарушить нельзя, ей придется…

— Нет, — повторил за ней Рольф, — это ты решишь завтра.

Он читал ее мысли, как настоящий легилимент.

— Я попрошу тебя о другом. Не отказывай мне, Гермиона, пожалуйста.

Он оказался за ее спиной и обнял сзади, а потом поднял ее руку и вложил в нее волшебную палочку. Ту самую, рыжую, древнюю, вульгарную.

— Попробуй, — прошептал он.

Под холмом были тавры, и можно было сослаться на них. Чтобы не показать ему страх, не страх даже — ужас, охвативший ее в то мгновение, когда пальцы коснулись твердого как камень дерева.

— Не отказывай мне, — повторил Рольф, и что-то в его голосе заставило ее поднять руку.

Он по-прежнему обнимал Гермиону; его ладонь накрывала ее пальцы, и тогда она замерла, желая остановить мгновенье навсегда.

— Любое заклинание, сердце мое.

Она вытянула руку и почти прокричала в равнодушное низкое небо:

— Люмос!

Рольф не сделал ничего, ни единого жеста, только поддерживал ее, но давно забытая волна магии пронзила Гермиону подобно молнии, а из палочки вырвался луч холодного голубого света.

— Нет! — не веря глазам, подозревая его в каком-нибудь глупом невербальном трюке одновременно с легилименцией — иначе как он догадался про Люмос?! — она кричала, а он тихо повторял ей в ухо:

— Да. Да.

Ах так?

Палочка теперь целилась в холм, в траву.

— Инсендио!

Трава послушно вспыхнула магическим пламенем. Так быстро, что она ахнула и прижалась к нему сильнее. Это была его магия, какими-то остатками здравого смысла Гермиона понимала это: магия Скамандера, не ее, но он мог передать ей часть своей силы, пусть она была только проводником, но сейчас магия пела в ней, и в нем, и между ними, и уходила в землю, и возносилась до небес, и ничего лучше и прекрасней после рождения детей в ее жизни не было.

— Гермиона, — укоризненно прошептал Рольф.

Круг пламени у их ног расширялся.

— Агуаменти!

Поток воды залил огонь, оставив их сухими.

Она опустила руку. Это был обман. Иллюзия. Его желание… помочь? Да мог ли он сам сформулировать, почему ему взбрело в голову дать ей минуту волшебства на холме?

Пять дней назад Гермиона непременно спросила бы об этом. Сейчас она повернулась в его объятиях и выдохнула, не поднимая палочки, не думая про нее.

— Акцио Рольф.

— Да, — ответил Рольф Скамандер. — Сколько ты хочешь, сердце мое.

**Глава 7**

Рози больше не смотрела на Хьюго и не собиралась останавливаться. В тетрадке оставались исписанными только две страницы; не требовалось семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: эта непредставимая, совершенно не мамина история закончилась так же стремительно, как и началась. Зачем, почему она посчитала нужным сообщить им об этом? Рассказать о постороннем мужчине, ворвавшемся в ее жизнь на неполных пять дней? Он что-то изменил? Да нет же, она помнила, как мама встретила их, и в столовой все было накрыто для ланча, и пирог с почками грелся в духовке, и она слушала их рассказы о ярмарке, как обычно, как каждый год, наклонив голову к плечу и переводя взгляд на рассказчика. Обычно начинал Хью, потом вступала Рози, а папа завершал разговор, улыбаясь:

— Со светской жизнью все, теперь о делах, Герми.

Папа ужасно любил эти выставки (Почему я думаю «любил», испугалась Рози, с ним-то все в порядке, он проживет еще долго-долго). Любил и продолжает любить, для него это почти такой же праздник, как Рождество. Там он встречался с местными приятелями, и они часами сидели в пабе, не обращая внимания на время. Он ходил на Большой Бал Волшебников Уэльса — странное, честно говоря, мероприятие, больше традиционное, чем интересное. Рози впервые танцевала на Балу в четырнадцать, за год… за год до появления Рольфа Скамандера в Поуис. Мама сшила ей потрясающее золотистое платье, ткань, пусть и не волшебная, поблескивала искорками, похожими на цветы дрока, а папа, чтобы представить одну из самых перспективных девушек Уэльса, даже заказал себе новую мантию. Они с мамой много смеялись и обсуждали его первый выход на бал в чем-то невообразимом. (Почему его выход, а не ее? Тогда Рози просто удивилась, а про Виктора Крама узнала совершенно случайно, прислушавшись к разговору папы и дяди Гарри. Обсуждалось как раз назначение чемпиона мира и знаменитого ловца тренером любимых папиных «Пушек Педдл», и дядя Гарри, шутя, предлагал навестить старого приятеля и стребовать с него билеты на весь сезон).

Мама всегда слушала папины рассказы внимательно, помнила всех его «выставочных друзей» по именам, хотя знакома с ними была еле-еле: визиты в Хаббл родителями не приветствовались. Смотрела на папу, поправляла волосы, убирала вьющуюся прядь за ухо и подпирала худой подбородок ладонью. И точно так же они с Хью рассказывали ей о Хогвартсе, а потом — о работе, и точно так же она помнила имена их коллег, друзей, недругов или конкурентов. Она всегда была их и только их, и никаких Скамандеров — в тех книгах и о таврах-то ничего не было! — никаких Скамандеров в этой простой жизни быть не могло!

Хью толкнул ее в бок. Она спохватилась.

**День пятый и последний**

…Начался с того же. Словно в запасе у них была вечность. И поздний завтрак повторял первый: омлет, и его опять готовил Рольф, потому что хотел сделать для нее хоть что-нибудь еще. И она поверила, наблюдая, как он разбивает яйца и добавляет молоко и ложку муки, а потом привычно ловко выливает смесь на сковороду.

Он говорил без остановки о какой-то чепухе, обходя главное ровно до тех пор, пока не встал у двери, уже с рюкзаком на плече. Поправил рыжую куртку, открыл рот, посмотрел ей в глаза — и только поцеловал.

…Поцеловал, скинув рюкзак на пол, укрывая в объятиях и бормоча в ей в макушку что-то совсем уж неразбираемое, наверно, на испанском.

…Но все-таки спросил, у машины, оглядывая холмы — чтобы опять не сбиться, наверное:

— Ты поедешь со мной?

Гермиона помотала головой.

— Приедешь ко мне?

Она повторила движение, потому что если бы открыла рот, то сказала бы: «Да!» И никогда не простила бы себе этого короткого слова.

— Позволь, я напишу тебе? Обыкновенной почтой, — быстро добавил Рольф.

Она кивнула.

Тогда он поцеловал ее последний раз — в лоб, как маленькую девочку, сел в лендровер. И уехал. И, наверное, знал, выруливая на шоссе, что она не стала смотреть вслед машине, а ушла в дом.

Перламутровая тля, напомнила она себе. И диптерикс. И поставить букеты незаметно распустившихся астр в столовой и гостиной. И ланч для тех, кто вернется. Даже если она всю жизнь будет ждать другого.

***

В сад она так и не вышла: до последнего просидела в гостиной, собирала себя, сжимала, будто кулак, заставляла стать прежней. В прошлом году, да и в позапрошлом, с тех пор как Хьюго перестало укачивать, Рон с детьми возвращался с выставки не камином, а «Валлийским Зайцем» — он же «Последний сноп» — местным аналогом лондонского «Ночного рыцаря». Гермиона отлично это помнила.

И все-таки этот звук, шум мотора за холмом, теперь принадлежал ему, Рольфу. Не помня себя, повторяя: «Вернулся!», Гермиона выскочила на улицу — и увидела автобус, украшенный развеселеньким орнаментом из нарциссов и лука-порея; водитель, почтительно согнувшись, придерживал дверь, Рон с саквояжем как раз показался на верхней ступеньке, за ним маячили Рози с Хьюго…

— Мама, мы здесь!

Дети были уже слишком взрослыми, чтобы сломя голову бежать обниматься. Гермиона понятия не имела, как сейчас выглядела: должно быть, не слишком хорошо, потому что Рон сразу же начал оправдываться:

— Задержались вот, заехали завезли тавров сразу на место, ничего? Что-то они в этот раз вели себя беспокойно, вот я и решил… И детям понравилось! А Хьюго молодцом, спасибо Марвину.

— Мэм, — тощий чернявый Марвин поклонился, приподняв форменную фуражку.

— Спасибо, — проговорила она, не чувствуя губ, повернулась и пошла в дом.

Оцепенение быстро прошло: дети болтали, требовали добавки, Рон улыбался и повторял, что домашняя еда — это дело, на выставке тоже хорошо, но здесь…

— Рамку придется делать, — заметил он между прочим, уже доедая пирог. — Даже две.

— Диплом?

— Ага. Народу в этот раз прибавилось, даже иностранцы были! Представь, какой-то американец подъезжал: продай ему да продай голов десять. Я ему замаялся объяснять, что тавры не продаются, вроде дошло — а он говорит: «Мистер Уизли, рядом с вами земли свободной нет? Я бы прикупил»…

— Американец?

— Точно. Визитку дал. Я хотел выбросить, потом решил тебе показать… — Рон порылся в кармане, извлек согнутый пополам прямоугольник пергамента и помахал им: — Вот. Какой-то Барнум. Ну, пришлось объяснить, что ему не светит: земля землей, а тавры даже в соседнюю долинку не пойдут!

Рука дрогнула. Гермиона не удержала чашку — та не разбилась, но звякнула о стол.

— Герми? Ты чего — не заболела? Какая-то ты…

— Не знаю, — она встала, держась за спинку стула. — Наверно, нет. Но на воздух бы вышла. Попозже, вечером. Сначала в саду кое-что... — И вдруг в порыве отчаяния спросила: — Хочешь со мной? До холмов?

***

Судя по романам в мятых цветных обложках, которые любила читать мама — и, случалось, забывала после отъезда, — следовало ожидать какого-нибудь урагана или, по меньшей мере, ненастья с дождем и ветром. Но погода была как погода — мягкий летний вечер, нежаркий, влажный, снова обдающий запахом йода и водорослей.

Рон откровенно радовался: скорее всего, тому, что может лишний раз проведать тавров, посмотреть, как они перенесли поездку. И похвастаться тоже: повторил несколько раз, что надо бы написать Гарри и Джинни, и Джорджу заодно — вот кого стоит свести с этим Барнумом, два сапога пара.

Гермиону трясло. Предусмотрительно захваченный с собой вязаный кардиган она надела почти сразу же, завязала потуже пояс.

— Вроде ничего, — довольно покивал Рон, глядя мимо нее, в тень между холмов. — Завтра навоз соберу, заказов набрал. Ты скажи, сколько тебе оставить, — если что, подождут. И это… я договорился, на стрижку пару парней позвал, ладно?

Гермиона, не останавливаясь, пошла дальше, вверх, на холм — Рон заметил не сразу и догнал ее на склоне.

— Ты куда?

— Хочу подняться. Они же уже ушли? Тавры?

Он насупился, но двинулся следом.

Вчера, думала она. Всего лишь вчера Рольф сказал ей: «Поверь мне» и «Давай попробуем». Она должна, обязана как-то уравновесить… нет, слово «искупить» здесь не годилось, она не чувствовала себя виноватой ни на миг. Вернуть долг — может быть.

— Иди сюда. Вот так. — Она потянула Рона за руку, заставив встать сзади. Сориентировался он быстро — прижал к себе, обнимая обеими руками.

— Палочку.

— Что?

— Дай мне твою палочку, пожалуйста.

— Но это…

— Я прошу, — проговорила она.

Рон крякнул, но полез в карман, Гермиона перехватила его руку. Палочка была все та же, ива и волос единорога. Она чувствовала под пальцами гладкость и тепло отполированного дерева: никакой экзотики, никакой секвойи. Просто ветка.

— Давай попробуем. Вместе.

Кого из них двоих она предавала сейчас? Или обоих сразу?

— Герми, может, не надо? — пробормотал Рон ей в макушку.

— Один раз. Ну!

Она потянулся за собой его руку: он послушался, сжал крепче.

— Люмос!

Ничего. На небе появилась первая неяркая звезда, внутри было так же пусто, магия молчала.

— Инсендио! — выкрикнула она. Если бы отчаяние было способно колдовать, холмы бы уже полыхали — но сейчас они тонули во тьме.

— Герми, пойдем домой, а?

— Ты иди. Я тут побуду и вернусь, хорошо?

— Одна? Еще не хватало!

— Рон. Я недолго совсем. Мне нужно… одной.

***

Она не слишком понимала, что говорит. Как вообще может говорить. Как сможет вернуться, снова сделаться всепонимающей, правильной, мудрой и стойкой Гермионой Уизли. Способной держать себя в руках, не плакать, не кричать даже сейчас, когда от боли все горело внутри.

Рон с сомнением поглядел на нее, но послушно пошел, оглядываясь через два шага на третий. Рон, который, по большому счету, отдал ей все, что мог, — и кто бы догадался тогда, что он в итоге только выиграет, став владельцем единственного стада пещерных тавров в мире? Как бы они жили, если б она осталась прежней? Что бы он сказал, узнав о ее боли? О том, что другой смог дать ей — пусть немного — волшебства?

Она моргнула и поняла, что стоит перед входом в пещеру тавров.

— Эй вы! Вам нравится? Нравится, что вы живете, а я нет?!

В долине между холмами вдруг поднялся ветер и придал ей сил. Гермионе показалось, что ветер западный, может, это было совсем не так, но она видела сейчас совершенно точно, как в «Волшебных тварях…» Скамандера-деда, далекую огромную страну, где перемещались нарисованные, но живые, самые разные фантастические твари, и они опять поднимали головы и опять смотрели на нее, ожидая чего-то.

А потом она увидела Рольфа: утреннего, на первом холме, и вечернего — на втором, и до конца дней своих так и не смогла понять, откуда взялась возникшая в ладонях, в пальцах сила.

Гермиона вытянула руку в направлении огромного камня, которым тавры закрывали пещеру. Не было никакого луча, не прозвучало ни единого слова, но валун разлетелся на куски, упавшие совсем рядом с ней. Ей даже показалось, что она слышит топот десятков зверей, убегающих вглубь холма, подальше от опасного места. Но только показалось. Тишина после грохота воцарилась мертвая, такая же мертвая и бесчувственная, как она сама теперь, — будто тавры тоже исчезли навсегда.

Ее обхватили сильные руки, и Рон забормотал:

— Герми, что это было…

А потом крикнул:

— Как тебе удалось?!

Она ничего не могла, даже ответить. Сил не осталось совсем. Гермиона опустилась на траву, цепляясь за его свитер, за его брюки, такие реальные в окружавшем ее призрачном мире между холмов, и зарыдала.

Рон попытался поставить ее, а потом просто вскинул на руки и понес.

***

— Конец, — хрипло выговорила Рози и закрыла тетрадь.

— Нет же, — возразил Хью: в папке были еще бумаги.

— Я имею в виду — конец ее рассказа. И вот что, Хьюго. Я не знаю, зачем она это сделала тогда и зачем решила рассказать нам об этом. Я понимаю, мама никогда не обманывала, даже с лекарствами… (Никогда, повторила она про себя, говорила, что горько и противно, но надо выпить, и тогда начнешь поправляться, и это «начнешь поправляться» всегда звучало так, что оказывалось слаще мороженого Фортескью и прекрасней конфет из «Сладкого королевства»). Но дело не в нас. Дело в папе. К нему-то она не обращается!

— Давай дочитаем, — упрямо сказал Хью, морщина на его лбу и насупленные брови были настолько мамины, что Рози задохнулась и уступила.

***

После тетради лежал листок со вторым письмом от Скамандера. На Рождество 2020 года он отправил миссис Гермионе Уизли записку из одной строчки:

_«Почему ты не отвечаешь мне?»_

Рози выдохнула. Переписка внезапно показалась ей куда большей изменой, чем сам роман.

Но за запиской в папке оказался довольно толстый маггловский конверт с яркими марками. Кажется, португальскими.

Мама написала поперек чужих наклонных букв, которыми был выведен их адрес:

«Это письмо следовало уничтожить. Может быть, уничтожить, не читая. Но я прочла — и не смогла сжечь его».

Хью раскрыл конверт. Первый листок был ответом мамы Скамандеру. Достойным ответом миссис Гермионы Уизли, как показалось Рози.

_«Рольф, прошу тебя, не пиши мне больше. Когда я разрешила тебе написать, я еще не знала, что в мире есть… обстоятельства и чувства, с которыми не сравнится ни один Круциатус. Поверь, я знаю, что говорю. И полная потеря магии, наверно, тоже не сравнится. Поверь мне во второй раз._

_Я буду любить тебя всегда. И это третий и последний раз, когда я прошу тебя поверить. Гермиона._

_Хаббл, 15 апреля 2021 года»._

Пергаментные листы за запиской были, судя по всему, прощальным письмом Рольфа Скамандера. Хьюго первым впился взглядом в летящие строчки, вспыхнул и сложил пергамент, явно намереваясь спрятать его обратно.

— Что там? — Рози дернула письмо из его рук с такой силой, что чуть не порвала пополам.

— Я не буду это читать! — закричал Хьюго.

— Ну и не читай! Я сама прочту! Если она оставила его… Хочешь — иди вон… иди чай завари!

— Все бросил и пошел, — огрызнулся Хью. Выдержка отказала ему в первый раз.

— Тогда я читаю!

Она развернула совершенно затертые на сгибах листы. Кажется, этот текст учили наизусть. Или перечитывали — и прятали обратно в конверт. Как сокровище?

_«Уважаемая миссис Уизли!_

_Возвращаю Вам письмо, в котором совершенно конкретно и прямолинейно оглашены Ваши планы на дальнейшую жизнь. Обещаю, что больше не потревожу Вас…_

_Тебе бы наверняка понравилось такое начало, правда? Достойный финал?_

_Нет, он будет недостойным._

_Я ненавижу тебя, Гермиона._

_Ненавижу лицо, голос, руки. Особенно то движение, которым ты убираешь прядь волос за ухо, — оно такое, что сразу хочется поцеловать и пальцы, и ухо, и прядь и отправиться дальше, удерживая тебя как можно крепче, потому что поцелуи за обеденным столом кажутся тебе не совсем приличными. Так ведь?_

_Я ненавижу твою дурацкую мужскую фуфайку с растянутым воротом, в котором твоя шея кажется слишком тонкой, а если ворот растягивается на сторону, то наблюдательному человеку повезет, и он заметит голубую бретельку… так и вижу, как ты кусаешь губу в ожидании следующего слова, но буду гуманен: фрагменты нижнего белья. Так пойдет?_

_Я ненавижу твой тонкий серый джемпер, потому что — знаешь ли ты об этом? — под ним фрагменты нижнего белья — ха! — видны еще отчетливей._

_Я могу простить, и то с трудом, только твою блузку. Потому что на ней оказалось не так много пуговиц._

_Нет, ее я тоже ненавижу._

_И запах. Ты действительно не делаешь духи. Ароматы твоих цветов просто живут на тебе, и ты носишь их, как украшения, не понимая, как они могут опьянить. А потом и свести с ума._

_Я ходил за совершенно незнакомыми женщинами. В Париже, в Мехико, в Лиме — только потому, что на мгновение я улавливал в толпе твой запах и шел на него, как последний волколак, и как я ненавидел тебя в эти минуты!_

_Ненавижу, когда ты готовишь или моешь посуду. Или возишься с цветами. Знаю, при мне ты немного отвлеклась от сада — но потом наверняка к нему вернулась. Твои ненаглядные кариссы, негрителлы, не говоря уже о проклятом диптериксе, — все имеют на тебя права, и за это тоже достойны ненависти._

_Особенно я ненавижу, когда ты перестилаешь белье или заправляешь постель. Без всякой магии. Тянешься, и наклоняешься, и взбиваешь подушки, и с тобой следует поступить просто — толкнуть обратно на разровненные простыни и взять (проклятье, как убог английский!): поиметь, трахнуть, заняться любовью — это все не те слова, потому что ты и есть любовь. И тобой нельзя заняться, тобой можно только жить. Когда ты тянешься под мои губы и когда ты отворачиваешься от них, когда ты говоришь: «Я больше не могу, Рольф», но тело говорит совсем о другом, потому что прижимается, не отпускает, и эта разница — неверных слов и счастливых глаз — и есть любовь._

_И я мечтал бы не знать об этом._

_Поверь мне._

_И я ненавижу тебя. До недостойных злых слез, до похабных сцен, которые услужливо подкидывает воображение. В них ты так развратна, что это ни в коем случае не ты, но все равно — ты._

_Поверь мне снова._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Поверь мне в третий и последний раз._

_Навсегда твой._

_Рольф»._

***

Следующей лежала газета. Не «Ежедневный пророк», который время от времени попадал к ним со статьями на годовщину Битвы за Хогвартс, очередными сочинениями о дяде Гарри и тому подобным, и не папино «Квиддичное обозрение», — а неизвестно как добравшееся до их краев американское издание «Нью-Йорк Гоуст» трехмесячной давности. То есть известно как, успела подумать Рози, развернула — и поняла, что ошиблась. Объявление в траурной рамке занимало половину полосы:

_«С прискорбием сообщаем, что Рольф Скамандер, представитель одной из известнейших и богатейших магических династий Америки, пропавший неделю назад, найден мертвым. Смерть подтвердил брат покойного, Ньют Скамандер-младший. По его словам, Рольф вел переговоры с вождями Аниото, племени людей-леопардов, изучением которых занимался многие годы. Незадолго до смерти он написал, что наконец добился успеха. Тело Рольфа Скамандера было обнаружено в одной из гостиниц города Кананга в провинции Лулуа. «Интересы моего брата, — прокомментировал свое заявление Ньют Скамандер-младший, — простирались необычайно широко. Он рисковал всем ради науки». Похороны состоятся послезавтра на кладбище поместья Скамандеров близ Филадельфии. Наша редакция выражает соболезнования семье покойного»._

Хью выхватил газету у нее из рук, вгляделся и присвистнул.

— Ничего себе! А откуда оно здесь?

Но Рози уже разворачивала последнее, что оставалось в конверте: свиток пергамента. Печать алого сургуча, которой свиток когда-то запечатали, была взломана и крошилась: Рози не стала тратить времени, чтобы рассмотреть ее, но не могла не отдать должное качеству сургуча и пергамента.

— «Рнаглак и сыновья, нотариальная контора», — прочел из-за ее плеча Хью. — «Уважаемая миссис Уизли! Покойный Рольф Лайнус Скамандер, наш клиент, упомянул вас в завещании, о чем имеем честь известить вас сим письмом. Просим как можно скорее связаться с нами, чтобы уточнить порядок вашего вступления в наследство или отказа от оного. К сему прилагаем сведения об обстоятельствах кончины вышеупомянутого Рольфа Лайнуса Скамандера». Это еще что такое?

— «Я, Рольф Лайнус Скамандер, находясь в здравом уме и твердой памяти, завещаю Гермионе Джин Уизли, урожденной Грейнджер», — подхватила Рози, разворачивая свиток во всю длину, — «все свое движимое и недвижимое имущество, за исключением животных, кои на момент моей смерти будут находиться на моем попечении. Этих последних завещаю передать в Скамандеровский Фонд живой природы для помещения в соответствующие условия: зоопарки, заповедники и тому подобное. В случае если вышеупомянутая Гермиона Джин Уизли откажется принять наследство, завещаю передать его в тот же Фонд, дабы его руководство распорядилось им во благо всех волшебных тварей, нуждающихся в защите. Рольф Скамандер, Нью-Йорк, 1 августа 2039 года».

— И все, — растерянно проговорил Хьюго.

И вот тогда Рози заплакала.

— Двадцать лет, она молчала почти двадцать лет! Хью, что нам делать?

Он неуверенно сложил бумаги в стопку. Получилось не так много, и это тоже было так по-маминому, так… аккуратно, последовательно и незаметно, что Рози зарыдала еще сильней.

— Папа, — напомнил Хью. — Папа не должен знать. Ты заберешь их?

— Нет!

В камине треснуло прогоревшее полено. Как подсказка от мамы? Рози взяла дневник и опустила его прямо на пламя, накрывая огонь. Хьюго чуть помедлил и бросил в камин остальные бумаги.

Они сидели на диване и держались за руки, как в детстве, когда мама рассказывала им какую-нибудь страшную историю. И смотрели в камин. Рози не вытирала слезы: они были сейчас таким облегчением. Но, даже плача, даже пытаясь осознать, что их мать двадцать лет любила какого-то неизвестного человека, которого знала только пять дней, продолжала прикидывать и считать.

— Знаешь, она умерла из-за этого… Рольфа.

— Что?!

— Хью, ну подумай сам. Завещания вскрывают не сразу. Потом они должны были найти маму, переслать ей письмо. Это все из-за него!

— Нет, Роз, — неожиданно мягко сказал Хьюго. — Это сердце. Маггловская болезнь. Если что-то и было раньше, она никому не говорила.

— Ну почему?! — в свою очередь воскликнула Рози. — Почему она молчала?!

— Потому что не хотела расстраивать нас. Или сама не думала, что все так далеко зашло.

— Или... или не хотела лечиться! Из-за него! Ненавижу!

— Ты сейчас говоришь, как Скамандер, Роз.

Она плакала, уткнувшись в его плечо, и незаметно заснула. Во сне мама, почти молодая и очень красивая, шла к холмам, где на валуне сидел Рольф Скамандер. Такой, каким она описала его в дневнике: загорелый, веселый и внимательный. И мама сказала Рольфу:

— Мне кажется, скоро вон у того малыша отпадет рог. — И так Рози поняла, что мама видит тавров. Видит, наконец.

Больше ничего не происходило. Мама и Скамандер молчали, смотрели на пастбище и, только когда солнце стало опускаться за второй холм, встали и пошли через долину, туда, где еще оставалось светлое небо.

Даже во сне это выглядело безумно неправильно. Но при этом — так хорошо, что она никак не хотела просыпаться.

***

Уснуть так и не удалось. Рон терпеливо дождался пяти утра и почти бесшумно — сказались годы тренировок — спустился к камину, держа ботинки в руках. Обулся, оглядываясь, взмахнул палочкой, не слишком ловко накладывая заклинание на шнурки, зачерпнул горсть Дымолетного порошка:

— Хаббл.

Дом спал. Под ногой скрипнула половица — Рон испуганно отдернулся и тут же вспомнил, что можно не стараться: Рози с Хью такой малостью давно уже не разбудишь. А потом они и вовсе уедут… ну, тогда он сможет говорить с Гермионой сколько захочет, даже и вслух, и никто не начнет ахать и охать. Плохо, что портрета нет, подумал он, останавливаясь на пороге гостиной.

Они были здесь, и Рози, и Хью: спали, сидя на диване, привалившись друг к другу. Хью уткнулся носом в волосы Рози, та держала его за руку и что-то беззвучно бормотала во сне. От камина тянуло теплом; какой-то запоздавший уголек затрещал и рассыпался пеплом. Рози беспокойно пошевелилась. Книга, подумал Рон. Гермионе понравится, если это будет книга, а не портрет. Пусть себе спят, а он пока сходит на пастбище, вернется и все им растолкует…

— Папа? — пробормотала Рози, хотя он стоял очень тихо.

Улыбнулась и открыла глаза.

fin


End file.
